


Father Rooster Mother Hen Orphanage

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Cameos, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), Mentions of Cancer, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family. It's what any orphan wants. And she's no exception. To never know who you parents were, to not know where they're from, whether they wanted you or not, it's an awful thing. Luckily she has her other friends at the orphanage. But then a few mistakes are made and she meets a new girl. Someone who is a lot different then the rest because . . . she cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Thieving Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Alright well...if people enjoy this story I will continue to post to don't put all your faith in this story. I'm not sure where it is going. I'm writing this since I have writer's block for my fanfiction "Oh A Pirate's Life For Me". I'm trying to write that but I've lost the main spark to the write the story, hopefully writing this will bring it back. If not, hopefully this will be good enough. I will probably be adding more tags as the story progresses, once again, not sure where this is going. Thanks!  
> ~not the real Vav

It smelled of mold and mildew in the miserable cell. The stone bricks surrounding weren’t a welcoming sight and the floor was uneven and cold, too indecent to call comfortable. The only sources of light were the torch fixtures hanging on the hallway’s wall. But they were at too far of a distance to give any illumination to the chamber she sat in. And the flaming wood sticks certainly weren’t giving off any heat. 

She shivered and huffed as she tried to warm herself up in the soggy prison cell. Her front hands were bonded in front of her with heavy metal cuffs that covered her palms to her entire wrist. The chains attached to the bracelet were joined together at the back wall, the one she presently avoided. 

The tiny jail may have been underground, but the back wall had gaps at the top where the outside world could briefly shine through. Large metal bars prevented any escape, though the spaces were too tight for anyone, even a child, to squeeze through. The young girl could hear the world moving about her, the small chat of people, the faint bells of the church ringing, the clopping of carriage horses’ hooves against the cobble streets. 

She _didn’t_ belong her. She knew everyone who ever ended up in her spot would automatically think that. But she truly, honestly didn’t belong in a jail cell. She was no criminal! She was no delinquent! She was no _thief! ___

How come she was thrown in here but the others weren’t? So what, she took a single apple from the stand. It would have mattered. There wasn’t a supply in demand for fruit, for heaven’s sake! 

But because she was _different_ those ratty boys had to chase her down the alley with their flat caps and suspenders. They had to torment her by tossing rocks and cans. And one of them, a brunet with a nasty looking scowl, took his long stick (presumably used for playing a type of ball-game) and swung hard at her right side. 

The girl winced as she felt the fresh pain still present in her abdomen.

Her stomach growled as she stared at the ceiling, merely whimpering. 

_So hungry,_ she thought. _Why else would I be stealing?_

Her thoughts went back to others in the orphanage. Sweet, innocent Caiti from another country, Ryan who acted like the fatherly figure they all needed desperately, Ray who could make any of them laugh even when they were down, and poor Kerry with a splint and crutches who was told he’d never be able to function correctly. 

They had all been told mean things by adults, by teens, by kids. 

The orphans at _Father Rooster Mother Hen Orphanage_ were considered outcasts to the city of Achievement Burg. 

It had been her turn to get the food. The orphanage was struggling with finances; no donations had been made in many months. The water pipes had broken, a tree had caved in on the roof, and windows were broken by bully teenagers. 

Missus Ashley treated the children like her own, being the mom they deserved. Unfortunately, Ryan did have to play the father, Master Burnie was too busy trying to pay the bills and keep the building intact to interact with the inhabitants. But the kids didn’t complain, Ryan and Missus Ashley were enough. 

A loud clank of the door slamming shut was heard down the hallway.

She raised her head and watched as a figure approached. The person was further down the corridor and closer to her cell. As a flare of light bounced in from the small gaps, she got a good look at the person. 

The person didn’t look like the mean guards who hadn taken her in, quite the opposite in fact.

She was fairly tall with long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was smiling at the prisoner, a food tray in her hand. She was wearing a light blue dress with frilly white curls around the writs and waist and it looked like she was wearing a white apron on top. 

The girl in shackles looked away, ashamed of what she was wearing. The orphanage tried to help the children and gave them all they could. Sadly, they could not afford the nicest of clothes and both girls and boys were dressed like street rats. 

The blonde was in prim attire while the young inmate sat in a reused purple shirt with black capris and what could only be passed by as shoes.

The girl outside the cell sat down in front of the iron bars and lifted a gate in the front. She slid the meal through and closed the gate back up. Fortunately, she had pushed it far enough so she didn’t have to try and reach. Though eating it would be difficult, considering she could only use her hands tied up. 

The grub consisted of a loaf of bread, green beans, and three medium-sized hunks of white meat. Based on the smell and look, she guessed chicken. 

She glanced down at the food and then back up at the pretty blonde. 

_Wait, what? No, I didn’t think that…I-I didn’t._ She told herself. 

As if she was reading the girl’s mind, the blonde said, “Go ahead. Don’t be shy, that’s for you.” 

Despite being miserable from the depressing room and from the predicament she was currently dealing with at hand, she couldn’t help but smile and feel her spirits lifted from the other girl’s positive voice.

The shackled girl reached forward, first to the bread, and took a bite. 

Oh she hadn’t eaten in days! 

She didn’t realize that she had started to scarf down the food until she noticed the other girl giggling, her hand raised up to her mouth politely. 

The prisoner blushed, averting her eyes, afraid of a judgmental gaze. She feared comments about her being impolite and rude…but she never heard them spoken. Just the sweet laughter… 

_S-stop!_ She chided herself. 

“I’m sorry, I should probably introduce myself,” the blonde said, getting the girl to look in her direction once more. “My name is Miss Barbara Dunkelman. I’d prefer Barbara, the whole _Miss_ thing is something my dad forces me to use. Not my decision. I guess you could say it’s _miss_ -leading…” 

Barbara gave two thumbs up with a big smile while the other girl simply shook her head, but Barbara noticed her lips curling. 

Barbara moved her hands towards the cell, getting it past the iron bars. She held it out like she wanted to shake hands.

The girl took it and they shook. 

As Barbara retracted her hand, she asked the quiet girl, “So who are you? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.” 

The girl look shocked. No one really ever took the time to learn her name, only ever the kids at the orphanage. 

“Um…m-my name is Arryn.” 

Barbara smile grew as she heard the girl speak her name. 

“Well hi, Arryn. Nice to make your acquaintance.” 

Arryn smiled at her but the room quickly fell to silence. They both looked awkwardly about the room, quite uncomfortable from the silence. Out of the corner of her green eye, Arryn could see Barbara twiddling with her hair, twirling a single strand around her finger. 

She knew she was being quiet, she didn’t know how to start a conversation with Barbara. The girl seemed nice and funny but she had never been great with social situations. Arryn didn’t talk to many kids her age. But she was scared that if the quiet were to continue, Barbara would leave. She didn’t want that to happen. She didn’t want to be alone.

“Um…why-why have you come here?” 

Barbara looked up. 

“Well Adam told me to deliver the food.” Barbara gestured to the empty trey that once held a well-cooked meal.

“Oh…” Arryn said dejectedly. So she had only visited to drop the food off? Not to see who the girl was? Or why she was here? 

Barbara seemed to notice the girl’s hurt expression and quickly reacted. 

“B-but I would have visited anyway! I don’t get to speak to many kids my age. Father is always busy being _Mister Big Important in Charge_ ,” Arryn giggled as Barbara put on a mock-stern mien and lifted her arms acting like she was a big man. “He’s always having big dinner parties and banquets where I have to wear tight dresses and greet snobs. It’s bad enough I have to deal with them but sometimes they bring along their bratty children.”

Barbara tugged at the collar of her dress, almost like it was choking her. 

“At least Gavin is there, though. He’s a nice kid. His mom, Mary, is a really nice maid in our home. Gavin likes to hang outside and sometimes we go on walks and sometimes we just sit on the fountain and chat. And Adam and Joel are good, too. They’re chefs in the kitchen. They’re food is real yummy. Did you enjoy it?” 

Arryn looked at the itsy crumbs on the pristine plate, nodding in agreement.

“So what is it like where you’re from? I mean, I haven’t been down here before. It’s so gloomy in here, it looks like a prison,” _It is._ “It’s nothing like anywhere else in the mansion. It wouldn’t be nice to be guests in a cell like a criminal.” 

Arryn gulped. Was Barbara really that naïve? She didn’t see that sometimes the adults believe kids belonged in cuffs just like murderers, even though they were just trying to survive?

“Um…” Arryn decided against saying why she was here. “I-I…I live at _Father Rooster Mother Hen Orphanage_.” 

Barbara tilted her head, confused. 

“I-I don’t have any parents. I don’t know who they are.” 

Barbara placed a hand on her chest and gaped at Arryn. Arryn felt her own heart plummet; afraid the statement had disgusted the blonde. And just when she thought she made a friend… 

“That’s awful! You don’t have a mom or a dad?” 

Arryn looked up, baffled, and slowly nodded her head. 

“I-I…I didn’t grow up with a mom, either. While she had me, she had gotten sick. When I was born, I lived but she didn’t survive. I don’t think my dad has ever forgiven me for it.” 

“What? Why? It wasn’t your fault!” Arryn exclaimed. 

Barbara looked up and Arryn thought she had been doing well by saying that, but she had unintentionally struck a nerve. 

“Father thinks it is. I-I’m sorry, I have to go.” 

Barbara started to stand up. Arryn jumped forward. 

“What? No! Please! I’m sorry; I didn’t know that I shouldn’t have said that. Please don’t leave me alone!” 

The blonde stood and stared at the floor. She spoke, her voice quiet and cold, any happiness gone, “Father would want me back.”

And without any goodbye, she left, slamming the chamber’s door.

Arryn gawped at the end of the room, at the door that was just thumped shut, at where a cheery Barbara had just been staring.

The orphan whimpered as she brought her knees close to her chest, closing her eyes and placing her head on her knees. 

This was officially the worst day of her life. 


	2. A Bubbly Successor

_“Lisa…god Lisa, why?”_

_His cries rang throughout the mansion’s quiet hallways. They had grown uncommon as the years passed on, the death of that beloved one growing long ago but still hardening his heart. But today wasn’t like every other torturous day. Today was his daughter’s birthday. The day his wife was taken from him._

_He held the photo in his firm grasp, new tears dripping onto the picture where old tears from previous years had dried._

_“He had to take you, didn’t he? That bastard had to seize you from my arms…”_

_The sobbing was taking a toll on his health as he felt his heart go under intense strain._

_“Ack!” He grunted, leaning against a table._

_“Father?” a young girl’s voice asked from the hallway._

_He looked at the door to see his daughter’s head peeking over, her eyebrows furrowed in concern._

_“Are you alright?”_

_Was he alright? Did he look alright?!_

_But he didn’t say that. Instead he just stared at his daughter, something he did often. No menacing gaze but no look of warmth and comfort either. Just a silent stare, like he was a lifeless statue waiting to be destroyed._

_She started to walk into the room, her hands clasped together at the front. She didn’t run to her father to give him a hug. He wasn’t the cuddling type. In fact, come to think of it, she had never remembered being held in a warm embrace. Actually, she had…just not by her own father._

_The girl had never experienced a birthday. At least not a “Happy Birthday”. She would have cake and be sung to by the loving servants. By Mary and Joel and Adam and Lindsay and Gavin. She had received gifts from her friends, but she never recalled her father handing her any present of any sorts. Especially not on her birthday._

_She had waited as a child, up until she turned six, for her father to hug her and to kiss her on the cheek and say, “Happy Birthday, sweetie”. For him to hand her a wrapped box with a pretty bow. To tell her to make a wish as she struggled to blow out the candles._

_But she understood the reality now. She grew to understand that that day would never come._

Barbara gripped the necklace tightly, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. She could feel the smooth beads and picture their unique design. She could feel the sudden ridged ones that could be mistaken for poorly cut beads. But she knew every detail on that necklace. They were ivory cut outs. 

The blonde lifted her hand to look at the bracelet. The sky blue beads, the small circular brown ones, the pure white ivory elephants.

She had never seen a real-life elephant. She had never been to a zoo. In fact, the only animals she had seen were Rebel, Joe, birds, and the occasional turtle. 

Gavin had once told her he and his friend Dan went the zoo. They told her about the big cats they had there, the ones that made Joe look like a kitten again. 

Speak of the devil, “Hey! Barbara!” 

The blond girl looked up to find a smiling boy her age wearing jeans, a red shirt, and a green scarf. His hair was messy and, compared to all the youthful boys who dressed like gentleman, it looked like it hadn’t been gelled or brushed in days. The faintest of facial hair was growing on his chin and his bright green eyes were looking directly at Barbara. He wasn’t built and muscular, instead tall and scrawny. 

“Hi Gavin.” Her response wasn’t like her usual chirpy one. 

His smile drooped as he approached. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you down?” 

Barbara rubbed her neck nervously, avoiding Gavin’s eyes. “Um…” she stuttered. “I-I gave food to t-the girl they brought in this morning.” 

Gavin looked puzzled. “Yeah, I saw. So what happened?” A spark lit in his eyes and he grabbed her wrists protectively. “Did she hurt you ‘cause I swear-,” 

“N-no Gavin. No, she didn’t hurt me. But she wasn’t in the infirmary.” 

Gavin let go of her wrists as he arms dropped at his sides. “So that means…” 

“Yeah…s-she was in the basement…in the jail.” 

They stood in silence. Both knew the jail was a place for criminals; the actual Achievement Burg Prison was for true conniving inmates. And their cells were packed to the brim. A nearby town, Slow Mo Ville, had burned down recently and all the felons had to be transported to Achievement Burg. The arsonist who burnt down the small village was still on the loose. 

So when minor crimes were committed like vandalism or small robberies or petty theft, they were thrown in the Dunkelman’s lower basement, or mini jail. 

“Well…she obviously did something wrong so-,” 

Barbara didn’t like what he was suggesting. 

“Well I talked with her and she seemed nice! I-I don’t think she did anything wrong.” 

“Barb, they don’t throw innocent passersby in those cells. I know you think-,”

“No you don’t know what I think so don’t give me that, Gav. She was quiet and she looked only a year younger than us so I think she should be let out. I’m going to have a word with Jack!” 

Gavin held out his hand and stopped Barbara. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Now you don’t want to do that!” 

Barbara quizzically looked at Gavin.

“And why is that? He always seemed to listen to me.” Jack was seventeen, three years older than her, but Barbara didn’t like Jack and had done something to him that made Jack not like Barbara. 

Gavin nervously tugged on his scarf. 

“Well…Jack got into a heated argument with one of the students from Signal High and now he’s on suspension from work. He’s still here at the mansion but he’s not happy. I wouldn't speak with him.” Gavin informed. 

“One of the students at _that_ school? The one where all those snobbish cheerleaders and conceited jocks go to? Who was it?” Barbara questioned, looking about the large property to see if the culprit was still around. 

“It was that Caleb fellow. The one who hit me mum and Sarah with the Frisbee.” 

Barbara scoffed. 

“But Barbara is something else wrong?” 

“I just…she doesn’t belong in there…she’s an orphan.” 

Gavin stood there, not sure how to respond. He knew Barbara’s story, he had known her for over seven years, and he knew hearing about moms broke her spirit a tad so they often avoided the whole “parent” subject. 

“Fatherless and _motherless_ …just like me.” Barbara was one of the most optimistic people Gavin knew and it often took quite a lot to knock her down. But when something did, she hit hard. And now was one of those moments. Gavin sat next to her as she stared at the ground. 

“Hey,” Gavin patted her reassuringly on the back. “You have your dad.” 

Barbara glared at him and Gavin knew saying that was a mistake…she truly didn’t have a dad, at least not one most kids grew up with. 

“Well you got us! I mean, Lindsay and I and Dan are always up for a game of rugby! And my mum and Joel and real good card players, even Adam is good at chess!” 

This seemed to work as a smile formed on Barbara’s face. 

“Thanks Gavin. I’m sorry if I seemed a bit snappy.” The girl apologized. Gavin shook his head and helped her to her feet, brushing off any dirt on her blue dress. 

_I didn’t know you were such a gentleman, Gav._ Barbara thought. 

“Why don’t we check out the kitchen? Joel is making cupcakes and Lindsay said Joe is trying to help. Something about him wearing a chef’s hat or something.” 

Both laughed and decided to go to the mansion’s kitchen to see what was up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my friend Zach for the idea of rugby in this fanfic. I won't let you down buddy! I promise Lindsay, Gavin, Dan, and Barbara playing a match (SMG vs Canadian Cat)!  
> BTW- When Gavin says "me mum" he is using "me" as another way of saying "my". He wasn't hit by the frisbee.


	3. La Segunda Visita (The Second Visit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title means The Second Visit in Spanish. Just plain "The Second Visit" seemed bleh so I decided to throw in a ethical twist! Now you know some Spanish! Though I don't know when you'll need to say "The Second Visit"...  
> once again kudos to Zach or dragon tamer 101 for Chapter ideas and to my friend Rachel for the cupcake's color scheme.

“Why don’t I tag along?”

Barbara gripped the tray’s edges, making sure none of its contents spilled out. She looked back to the person who spoke, surprise. 

“You want to come with me?” 

“Of course! The more the merrier, right?” 

Barbara smiled. 

“Yeah. Alright, just don’t fall behind.” Barbara warned jokingly. 

Lindsay rolled her eyes with a smirk, “Okay, ma’am, I won’t.” 

“Good.” Barbara flicked her head towards the door and the red head moved ahead to open it. Barbara thanked Lindsay as she carefully walked outside. Lindsay followed right behind. 

The blonde knew Lindsay for quite some time. Almost four years now. And in those years, the girl had changed a lot. The first time they met Lindsay had been more like the girl they were visiting, Arryn. She had been very quiet and hadn’t spoken unless spoken to. But whether it was the people she had grown up with or some other reason, Lindsay had started to act more talkative and she made funny comments. 

But one thing hadn’t changed. 

Her obsession with cats. 

Barbara’s father was allergic to the felines but he never walked near the servants or the kitchen so they were able to keep Joe, a stray tabby they had found six years ago. The cat was much larger, especially in the belly, since they rescued him. 

Lindsay played with him the most. 

She was Joel’s niece and her parents had let her live there since they were having a hard time supporting a full family. 

“So what is she like?” 

Lindsay asked, walked right next to Barbara. 

The two girls were walking on a concrete path that cut through the rich property’s garden. They were heading east, towards the underground bunker that had been turned into a jail. It was a miniature version of a prison with only five cells and a guard’s post. 

But there currently wasn’t a need for a guard. 

It wasn’t in view yet but the walk wasn’t much further. 

“She’s a lot like you when I first met you. Real quiet and shy. I wanted to know more of her story. I had been telling her mine when I…well…she said something and I just felt I couldn’t stay any longer.” 

Much like Gavin, Lindsay grabbed the other girl’s arm firmly and looked into her eyes protectively. “What did she say? Do I have to get some sense into her head?” 

Barbara shook her head and gently slid her hand out of Lindsay’s strong grasp. 

“She didn’t know. All she said was that it wasn’t my fault and that my father shouldn’t blame me. She didn’t know. It’s fine.” 

Lindsay reluctantly nodded and followed Barbara down the trail. 

“What’s under the trey?” Lindsay gestured to the meal. “Some fancy dish prepared by those two?” she pointed back the mansion. 

Barbara nodded. “It’s soup. Um…some sort of mix with carrots and chicken and spinach. And I think they threw in a cupcake for her.” Barbara stopped and carefully lifted the iron lid to see if she was correct. 

The cupcake looked like chocolate and the purple icing was swerve in a delicate pattern. 

“Man, those two could open a bakery!” Lindsay said cheerily. 

Barbara nodded and closed the lid. But both could still catch whiff of the delicious stew and treat. 

The entrance doors were now in view and Barbara noticed she was moving slightly faster towards the bunker. Was she that excited to see Arryn again? Maybe. She had enjoyed her company. 

Lindsay ran forward to get the doors. Once again, Barbara politely thanked her and looked inside the poorly lit room. _Still as gloomy as it was yesterday,_ she noted. Barbara carefully walked down the four steps at the entrance and ended at the floor of the prison. It was uneven and, even with her shoes; she could feel the cold emanating of the slabs. The room looked neglected. 

On the opposite side of the room she could see the cell she visited yesterday. She heard the door close behind her as Lindsay jumped and landed beside her. 

Barbara could see Arryn’s silhouette from the torches. She was up against the wall, her knees covering her face. 

Barbara took the lead and gestured to the red head to follow. 

The blonde cleared her throat as she reached the iron bars and sat down, lifting the gate and sliding the food inside. Lindsay sat to the left of her. 

Arryn’s swoopy bangs covered most of her face as her head moved upwards, but Barbara could see her left eye. It was unreadable at first, but once the younger girl realized who it was the green orb shimmered. She crawled over to the gate, still unable to move her hands. 

“Hello Arryn.” Barbara greeted with a warm smile. 

This made Arryn blush a pink and her lips to twitch. 

“H-hi Barbara.” 

As Arryn looked at the food, she instinctively gripped her abdomen as her stomach growled. Any food was always welcomed. 

She blushed a bit more as she heard Barbara and the other girl laugh teasingly. But when she let go of her body, she was reminded of the hit she had taken yesterday. 

“Aah…” she quietly hissed as she felt the area. 

“Oh my god, are you alright?” Arryn heard the other girl ask. She heard someone stand and walk away but before Arryn could voice her concern, the person was back and…opening the cell door? 

Barbara and the red head were inside the cell, the keys still dangling from the lock. 

“Um-,” 

"Don’t worry; Lindsay’s mom was a nurse.” Barbara reassured. “While she looks at it, why don’t you eat, to take your mind off of it?” She pushed the trey closer. 

Arryn closed her eyes and nodded. 

As she began to sip the soup, she felt Lindsay’s hands lift her shirt. Abashedly, Arryn looked the Lindsay as if to say, “No further.” 

Lindsay smiled and said, “Don’t worry, I’m only lifting it to here,” she pointed to the middle of her ribs, far below Arryn’s developing lady parts. 

She could feel Lindsay’s hand gently touched her wound, Arryn had to bit her lip from crying out in pain. Oh it hurt! 

“Oh my…i-it looks like a few of your ribs are broken…a-are you okay?” Lindsay stared at her with wide green eyes. Arryn thought they looked different then her own, the red head’s eyes were a much more pure emerald green. Arryn’s own were a greyer green. 

Arryn shrugged. 

“I-I’ve taken worse.” 

In the corner of her eye, Arryn could see Barbara’s mouth opening in shock. She still felt slightly uncomfortable in the blonde’s presence after what had happened the day before, afraid she hadn’t forgiven her. 

But it seemed Barbara had taken in her apologizes and pardoned her. 

“I can’t do much, I’m sorry. Broken ribs have to heal on their own.” Lindsay earnestly said and Arryn could hear the honesty in her voice. She was so sincere…Arryn was never treated this way by any kids that weren’t orphans. It made her feel…safe, despite being locked up. 

“It’s fine. T-thank you for trying, though.” 

Lindsay nodded and pulled down her shirt. 

“W-what happened?” Barbara asked, looking at Arryn worriedly. _She really does care._ Hearing the concern lit a flame in Arryn’s heart and she felt her whole body heat up. 

Arryn finished her soup and decided to tell them the story before eating the cupcake. 

“I-I…well…at the orphanage…we’re having problems. We don’t have enough money to afford repairs or nice clothes-,” Arryn gestured to the shirt and pants she sported. 

“And sometimes we can’t have every meal. So I…I just…I was hungry.” Arryn threw her fists, frustrated. “So I did! I stole!” 

Tears started to flow down Arryn’s cheeks. 

Lindsay and Barbara looked at each other, shocked, but not appalled. Both of them wrapped their arms around the girl, Lindsay’s around her waist (careful of her broken ribs) and Barbara’s around her shoulders. 

“Shh…it’s alright. You did what you had to do…” 

Arryn’s bloodshot eyes opened, surprised at what she heard. 

“R-really…you-you’re not disgusted?” 

Both girls shook their heads. 

So Arryn decided to continue. 

“Well…um…so this group of boys chased me down the alleyway. They must have been the vender’s son and his friends or something like that. One of them had a stick that they must have played cricket with and he…he hit me with it…” 

Arryn felt their arms tighten around her body as if protecting her. 

And for the first time Arryn felt she belonged. The kids at the orphanage cared for each other and helped each other out and would take the blame for each other. But they were always on edge. Here, Arryn felt like she belonged because she didn’t have to worry about not having food or water or a home. 

She was a tramp in chains. 

But at least she was loved.


	4. The Cat's Meow

_The nine year old red head scampered down the road, looking at her surroundings. The park was in the distance, she could see the large fountain spewing water and the romantic couples on their strolls and the family eating at a checkered picnic blanket._

_She frowned. She always wanted to have a picnic with her mom and dad. But they were always at work and when they came home it was only to say goodnight._

_But Lindsay loved her mom and dad dearly. She just wished she could spend more time with them._

_The leaves were beginning to fall as autumn was starting to be welcomed. Squirrels were hurriedly running, collecting their acorns as they packed for the coming winter._

_Lindsay liked this time of year. The leaves were pretty, the weather was nice. And autumn meant Thanksgiving and Thanksgiving meant a big feast and a big feast meant Uncle Joel!_

_She didn’t get to see her uncle much; he worked as a personal chef for a rich man named Eli Dunkelman. He would have fun stories to tell about what adventures he had had as a kid and what his friend Adam and he did._

_And the food was always amazing._

_The Tuggey family couldn’t afford large dinners often and that meant whatever was left over from previous nights which weren’t much. More food would have been welcomed with open arms but if Lindsay had her parents, it didn’t matter if she didn’t eat a lot like most of the kids at school. Lindsay loved her mom and dad dearly._

_Uncle Joel told Lindsay about the kids at the mansion he worked at. About a pretty girl named Barbara and a silly boy named Gavin and a shy girl named Sarah. Uncle Joel said he had told them about her and they always said they’d love to meet her. She wanted to meet them too._

_Lindsay stopped skipping down the sidewalk when she heard shouting. Distinct shouting._

_It was Derrick Jones’ voice._

_“The hell do you think you’re doing? If mom and dad found out about this-!”_

_“No please! Please don’t tell!”_

_Lindsay froze, she knew that voice too. That was Michael’s voice. He was a boy in her class._

_She liked Michael. He was funny and nice to her. But Michael had a mean brother. He would show up to school with bruises and cuts._

_She didn’t like Derrick. He was a bully._

_Lindsay wanted to help Michael but Mrs. Ramsey, a teacher at their school, told Lindsay to avoid Michael’s brother. She told her that he wasn’t a good person and that she shouldn’t ever talk to him._

_So as much as it killed her to do it, Lindsay had to move along, acting like the whole scuffle between brothers never happened. She knew for certain Michael would come into school with more cuts and bruises tomorrow._

Lindsay sat in the wooden chair in the corner, Joe the Cat sitting her lap while she scratched behind his ear. The tabby was purring loudly as he contently nuzzled his head into Lindsay’s stomach. 

She giggled. 

“Hey Tuggey,” Adam called to her from the stove, his back facing her. “Tuggey” was a nickname the servants had given her while they watched the kids play rugby. 

“Yeah?” 

Lindsay looked up but her hand continued to perfect rubbed around Joe’s ears, creating a perfect eight. 

Adam turned to face her, his beard trimmed and a hair net around his noggin. The piercings in his nose might scare someone who never met him before away, but Lindsay knew there wasn’t a harmful bone in Adam’s body. 

“I saw a stray today. A black cat on the road.” 

Lindsay’s eyes sparkled with interest. 

“Really?” 

Adam nodded, still preparing the meal. He had grown accustomed to multi-tasking. 

“Yup. It looked like one of Thirteen’s kittens.” 

Lindsay’s mouth opened a wide smile on her face. 

Three weeks ago Lindsay and Adam found Thirteen, an old black cat who been pregnant. She was old from age and when they had showed Mary and the others, she had said she most likely had had other litters. 

They nursed her and prepared for the kittens, the cat-loving freaks they were, and soon the day came when she gave birth. 

Four tiny kittens had been born that day. Shadow the eldest brother, Blake the eldest sister, Mittens the youngest sister, and Kipper the youngest brother and runt of the litter. 

Sadly, Mr. Dunkelman had found them and yelled at them to get rid of them. So they had to. They put them in the safest place they could find with a warm blanket and food nearby and left. 

And it seemed it worked! 

“Which one do you think it was?” 

Adam scratched his beard. 

“Hard to tell, I was at a distance. But I think it was a girl so most likely Blake or Mittens. I could see any white on the paws though.” Adam said. 

By then Lindsay was up and running for the living room. 

“I’ll find you kitty!” She yelled adorably. 

Adam shook his head with a smile. “Kids.”


	5. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obvious cameo inside. Kudos to anyone who knows who they are

Barbara was visiting Arryn once more, this time with a candy bar labeled, “Goeff’s Chocolate!” It tasted like bliss and the girl was thankful Barbara had given it to her. 

It had been five days since Arryn was thrown in jail. And she knew she should have been depressed and sad that she wasn’t with her friends but…truly she was. 

Over the days she had met Barbara, Lindsay, and Gavin. Gavin had been protective of Barbara but once he realized Arryn was a friend and not a foe, he opened up too. 

Right now Arryn was eating the chocolate as Barbara told her about the kitten that Lindsay found. 

“Her name is Blake and she’s a kitten about yay big. She’s got these mysterious amber eyes and is really swift. Joel saw her jump from a bookshelf to the table and pull it off like it was nothing.” 

Arryn smiled as Barbara told the story with vivid details and live interactions. 

_She’s adorable…w-what?!?_

Arryn’s eyes shot open not very subtly and the action didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde. Barbara stopped talking and looked at Arryn, afraid she had done wrong by something. 

“Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry if-,” 

“Nononono…y-you didn’t.” Arryn shook her head quickly. Smooth, Arryn. She scolded herself. “I um…I just though….that my friends at the orphanage must be worried a-about me.” 

It was a decent enough lie and it seemed like Barbara believed it. But as glad as she should have been, Arryn couldn’t help but feel a little guilty and a tad bad about it. 

_Why does it hurt to lie to her?_ She wondered. _The same reason why you think she’s “adorable”._

Arryn shook her head, this time discreetly, and tried to tell herself otherwise. 

_You know it, Arryn. You know what I’m talking about and you know I’m right._

She wanted to be wrong but she couldn’t lie to herself anymore. 

She was in love with Barbara. 

The obvious but sudden realization made Arryn blush uncontrollably. She had never been in love with anyone, let alone a girl! Her life didn’t have much love. She felt as if the few days spent here were making her fathom that Father Rooster Mother Hen Orphanage was not her home. She thought she had none. But she did. She belonged here, with her. 

_Can you be more cliché? Come on, you’re acting like she’s your soul mate, your “other half”. You two have known each other for less than a week. Stop being a love-sick little girl Arryn and act like a realist. She’s not going to reciprocate but that’s okay. The feeling is mutual._ She drilled inside her head. She wasn’t in love and she wasn’t at home. She didn’t have one; she wasn’t going to have one. She needed to understand that. 

_Oh no…_ Arryn thought. _I-I’ve…I’ve started to believe them…_

_Four Years Ago_

 _“Hey!”_

 _

Arryn picked up her pace, cradling the bag in her hands like a child. 

“Hey! Get back here!” 

She just kept running, refusing to stop. 

“I said stop! Now!” 

As she saw the exit in view, another voice joined the fray. But it was kinder, gentler. 

“Please don’t take that. My brother is just hungry. We’re starving, just like you. Please, if you stop, we’ll share.”

_

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why’d I do that? 

_Arryn stopped running and turned around. The two brothers approached her slowly. The one who had yelled angrily was tall with black hair and faint facial hair. He looked to be eighteen. And the one who had been nicer was shorter than his brother but still taller than Arryn. He looked to be fifteen._

 _“Y-you are?” Young Arryn asked. “You will?”_

 _

The shorter boy nodded. 

“So, please, hand over the bag?” 

The girl nodded and gave them the brown grocery bag. 

“Thank you.” He said with a sincere smile. 

Arryn nodded. 

Then his sincere smile turned into a cynical smirk as he and his brother walked around her. 

“Um…w-what are you doing? I-I gave you back your stuff…y-you don’t have to share. But can I please just go?” the scared girl pleaded. 

A strong hand grabbed her shoulder firmly, holding her in place. 

She whimpered, looking into the evil eyes of the older brother. 

Another hand grabbed her other shoulder and Arryn looked to her left. She stared into the eyes of the deceitful brother, his menacing gaze terrifying the youthful female. 

“Please! I beg you, just let me go!” 

The briefest of tears formed on her eyes. 

“Nu-uh. We need to teach you a lesson. You’re never going to steal again. And you’re never going to show your face in this part of town again unless you this little chat to happen again.” The younger brother warned, his nails digging into her skin. 

Arryn wailed. 

A large hand smacked her hard on the face, leaving a red mark. 

“Listen to my brother,” the older one growled. 

Arryn nodded fiercely. 

“W-what are you going to do to me?” 

“Oh you’ll see…”

_

Arryn felt her cheek, almost like the four year old smack would still be there. 

“Are you okay, Arryn?” Barbara asked, reaching out for her hand. “Is something wrong?” 

Arryn quickly shook her head, her mouth too dry to speak. 

“What’s wrong then?” Barbara moved closer and caressed her hand. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concern and her blue eyes studied Arryn intently. 

The look…it was driving Arryn crazy. 

Her dry mouth, still feeling like the Sahara Desert, opened and closed but no words flowed out. She whispered inaudibly and finally, she abashedly looked away as she squeaked out in embarrassment. 

Barbara rubbed her neck anxiously, not sure why her friend was acting this why. Had she done something wrong? Said something wrong? Arryn had said she was sure her friends were worried about her. Should she have offered to help? 

But how would she have helped? Maybe she could convince father to let her go into town. She and Gavin and Lindsay could look for the orphanage and if they found it, they’d be able to speak with the kids there. It was worth a shot if it would make Arryn happy. 

“Would it help if I talked to your friends at Father Rooster Mother Hen? I’m sure father will let a few of us go into town and I can tell them you’re okay, if you think that’ll help.” 

The raven-haired girl felt like she needed some space from Barbara to sort out her thoughts so she nodded, even if sending messages to her friends at FRMH wasn’t her main priority. 

“Okay…um, I think I should head back. There’s a banquet tonight but maybe tomorrow afternoon I could go into town. I’ll visit you before I go.” Arryn nodded and sat silently, cross-legged, while Barbara stood and left. 

That Night 

“Barbara, dear, are you ready? Your father is waiting downstairs. Some guests are already here to greet you.” Mary asked. 

“Just a moment!” Barbara called back. To greet him and ignore me, she corrected the statement in her mind. 

The blonde admired herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long off-shoulder dress with a jewel-encrusted strip that separated the two parts of the dress. The top half was a cyan hue with a white flap at the beginning of the dress. The bottom half was a darker blue. The dress was simple, no curls or fringes. And it wasn’t revealing which made father happy. 

“The picturesque of sophisticated grace.” Barbara recalled the designer saying. 

She put on her small heels. Just before leaving the room, she looked at the bureau. The ivory necklace sat on the wooden stand, almost calling to her. Barbara started to walk closer to it but shook her head and opened the door. 

“I’m ready now.” 

Gavin’s mother nodded and gestured towards the end of the hall. 

The Dunkelman Mansion was large and when Barbara was younger, she would explore the house that she thought was an endless maze. But she knew the manor well and if she ever got turned around she consulted her mental blue prints. 

“Who’s downstairs?” Barbara asked, holding her hand in front with her arm. She looked over to Mary. Barbara’s heels were adding a slight height advantage and she was at least two inches taller than Gavin’s mother. 

“The usual. And a woman from Achievement City and a donor couple.” 

“Achievement City?” 

Mary nodded. Barbara looked forward and contemplated. Achievement City was an expensive and large metropolis. Hard labor and factories weren’t common; instead the city’s finances were dependent on clothing and modeling industries. 

“Yes, her name is Kathleen Zuelch. She runs a modeling company.” Mary and Barbara made it further down the hallway, finally stopping at the doorframe. “I don’t recall the couple’s names but you’ve always been outgoing and I’m sure you’ll easily hit it off.” 

“Hit it off?” Barbara asked. “Am I supposed to befriend these people?” 

Usually the young Dunkelman daughter would stand there quietly, hand outstretched, welcoming people into their not-so-humble abode. She would put on a fake smile and warm eyes as an act, just so she could please her father. The sooner she did as told, the sooner she got to leave and do whatever she wanted. 

“This isn’t like most of your father’s banquets. This is a private dinner party. It’s a fundraiser for the Slow Mo Ville fire that happened recently. A few of the villagers have serious burns and they need money to pay for the hospital bills.” Mary explained. 

Barbara got a sudden idea. 

“Um…hey Mary?” 

Gavin’s mom stopped before heading down the stairs and looked back the blonde. 

“Yes Barbara?” 

“Do you think…we could ever have a charity fund for other reasons?” 

Mary looked confused. “Um…that would depend. For what other reasons, dear?” 

“Like, I don’t know, maybe a local fire house or an orphanage. Yeah, for an orphanage?” Barbara asked. 

Mary seemed to understand. “Gavin told me about the girl in the bunker and I think it is very sweet of you to want to help her and her friends the best way you can but I’m afraid no one would be able to convince your father to run a banquet for that. And if we somehow did, sadly, not many would donate.” 

Barbara’s gaze was casted downwards as she frowned. “Oh.” She said dejectedly, her eyes somber like a kicked puppy. 

The guilty feeling older woman reached for Barbara’s hand. 

“I’ll try to do whatever I can, sweetie. Don’t worry; just keep doing whatever you doing.” 

Barbara looked up and smiled. “Thank you.” 

Mary nodded and lead Barbara down the grand staircase that lead into the large foyer. The floor was a pristine white and paintings covered the snowy walls. A few vases full of plants sat on pedestals that lead further down the hallway. At the door, being greeted by a few of the well-dressed servants was a man who had his arm hooked around a woman’s arm. 

The man wore a long blue tuxedo with a black bow tie at the collar. He was sporting a bright smile, gelled blond hair, and ocean blue eyes. The woman next to him was wearing an elegant sparkling pink dress, a large bow around her torso. Her brown hair was curled at the ends and her slight bangs reminded her of Arryn. 

Once the young man saw Barbara, his look turned towards the younger blonde and his warm smile grew. He got the young woman’s attention and the brunette looked to her as well. 

Barbara smiled and slowly made her way down the stairs, making sure not to trip over the bottom of the blue dress. 

Once she had gracefully glided down the stairs, he held out his hand. 

“Hello, I assume you’re Miss Dunkelman?” 

Barbara shook his hand with an equally large smile. He seemed just as enthusiastic as her. The woman shook her hand as well; she seemed shyer and stuck to the man’s side. 

“Ah, my name is Felix and this is my girlfriend, Marzia. We’re from Brovania, a country not too far from here. My uncle is good friends with your father.” 

It seemed hard to believe to Barbara that her father could be good friends with someone. 

“The Slow Mo Ville fire was very abrupt and very devastating. Truly tragic. Marzia had known a few residents there.” Felix’s cheery voice lowered a few decibels when he reached the downer subject. 

Marzia spoke, “My friend Jennifer is in the hospital because of the flames. I want to help her however I can.” She said it with firm confidence. 

“I as well.” Felix agreed with a nod. 

“It was lovely meeting you two. I assume you are looking for my father?” Barbara asked, disappointed the duo were off to meet someone else. For once, she liked the people she had to greet and was sad they weren’t able to speak with her personally. 

Felix nodded. 

Before Barbara could ask Mary where the man could have gone, Gavin’s mother interjected. 

“Mr. Dunkelman is in the dining hall. I can lead you to him.” 

And Mary left, guiding the couple away from Barbara, leaving her there alone. 

Then the door bell rung and she opened the door to find a tall blond woman with a red dress and a cold stare. Barbara felt uncomfortable from the woman’s unwelcoming stone air so she decided to try and lighten the mood. 

“Um…hi. My name is Barbara Dunkelman. I’m Eli Dunkelman’s daughter.” She held out her hand. 

The woman entered the home, walking right past the younger girl. Barbara nervously rubbed her neck and said, “I-if you’re looking for my father he’s in the dining hall, right through t-there.” Barbara pointed her index finger at an open room further in the mansion. 

The woman nodded and walked away. Barbara stared at the corridor where she marched, feeling an intense sense of unnerving fear. She didn’t like this woman, not one bit. It was time to get Gavin and to go spying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this took and how short the chapter was. I had a hectic weekend but hopefully this coming week will profit with more chapters. See you soon friends,  
> Ciao~  
> not the real Vav


	6. Tiny Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the orphanage they go!

_“Do you think this is a good idea?”_

_“No, but it’s all we got right now.”_

 _The two boys stood behind the bushes, occasionally peeking up to spy on the group of players. There were, from what they counted, eleven boys throwing balls and swinging bats. They wore orange uniforms with grey slacks. Their cleats left marks in the sand as they ran around the field._

 _

“You create the distraction; I’m swift and can get in and out quickly. But can you-,” 

“Ray, don’t worry about me. I’m cautious and I know how to play the act. Just worry about what you have to do, okay?” the boy answered. 

“If you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure.” The boy confirmed. 

“Okay, Ryan.” Ray replied. “R and R connection,” he held out his hand to Ryan. 

“R and R connection.” The shook and quickly departed ways. 

Ray snuck along the chain link fence, sticking low to the bushes. He didn’t want to get caught and screw up Ryan’s cleverly thought out plan just because of a silly mistake he made. 

He heard the older boy approaching the team of cricket players. Ryan asked, “Hey. You guys are playing cricket right?” 

Ray tried to block out any noises so he could keep his concentration. 

He turned around the corner of the fence but there was a problem they didn’t catch before. 

A gap. 

The bushes were no longer lining the fence and Ray could easily be spotted. If he stood and walked across they’d know he was up to something, but maybe if he tried to pull off a trick, and he did it fast enough, he’d be able to correctly get away with it. 

“Alright…I roof-jump all the time. This parkour is no challenge!” he hyped himself up. He needed to convince himself that he could do it. “Just a simple somersault. You can do it, Ray. You’re X-Ray, you pull crazy shit off like this daily.” 

Once he believed he could do it, he ran and leapt forward, tumbling into a ball and ending up on the other side. He looked back the side he had just come from and nodded. 

Success! 

Now, the bench was in sight. The players’ gear and bags were both tossed on top and lying below the wooden seat. He scanned each of the bags to see if any of them were unzipped. 

An orange one labeled “Grifball” was on top of the bench but it had lazily been thrown on it and its’ contents were spilling out. 

Crackers, a bottle of water, and a sandwich. 

Bingo! 

Ray eyed the bag’s fallen innards and carefully thought of which to take. It’d be suspicious to take all of them but if he proportioned his takes, there would be fewer problems. 

“Alright…okay, Ray…the sandwich is cut into pieces. If you take a few pieces and scramble the rest of them around, he’ll just think whoever packed it was busy and didn’t have time to do it correctly. And if you take a handful of crackers instead of the entire bag, it’d be better for you. It’d be best to leave the drink, though.” 

Once he had this plotted in his mind, he jumped into action, knowing he only had a few more minutes before Ryan’s stalling strategy ceased to work. 

He took his satchel he had brought with him and slipped the stolen goods inside, giving a quick look around for any passersby, and ran back for the safety of the bushes. 

Ray heard the conversation taking place. 

“Sorry man, we already got enough players. I don’t think we can fit you in.” the lead said. 

Before Ryan could argue to try and keep up the diversion, he was given the signal from his partner. He stopped himself from saying anything else in that matter and instead replied, “That’s alright. I have to go home to help my ma anyway.” 

The taller boy left and casually walked over the post where Ray stood, coolly looking at the skyline like he hadn’t done any wrong. He smiled at Ryan and moved his bag to show what he had gotten. Ryan nodded and they left, running past cars and quickly heading down the alley.

_

“Arryn said it was on Texan Boulevard, between Rungar and Bodge,” Barbara pointed to the street signs, showing her two companions the way. 

After getting Mary and the others to agree to cover her, Gavin and Lindsay had joined her on her journey to the orphanage. Right now they stood on the sidewalk across from Texan Boulevard, waiting for the cars to pass so they could cross. 

While on their way through the town, Lindsay had bought a jelly pastry, Barbara had stopped to feed the pigeons, and Gavin had purchased a newspaper. Lindsay had long finished her treat but Gavin was still scanning the article. 

“What’s so interesting on that paper that you can’t take your eyes off of it?” Barbara asked. Lindsay looked at Gavin as well, both curious. 

Gavin shrugged and showed them the article. It was labeled “Achievement Burg Inquirer”. 

“Mark Nutt donated a large fund of his money to the Pubert Adams fund. Oh, and he had a consultant send his regards to the victims of the Slow Mo Ville fire along with a large sum of cash.” Gavin stated, reading it off the pages. 

Both Lindsay and Barbara rolled their eyes. 

Gavin idolized the famed archer, wanting to be like him when he grew up. 

Barbara pointed at the lower blurb further down the page and read it aloud, “A strong storm makes it way up the coast. Meteorologists advice the public to stay inside this coming weekend.” 

Lindsay slid over to Gavin’s side, accidently bumping the lad, and looked at the paper. 

“Hmm. I wonder how powerful. We don’t usually get many storms here besides the occasional rain on the second day.” 

While Gavin composed himself, they folded up the newspaper and started to cross the street. 

“H-hey! Wait for me!” 

Texan Boulevard certainly wasn’t the nicest street on the block. Most of the buildings looked run down or abandoned. Some were boarded up with yellow stickers saying 

“Caution: Building Soon To Be Demolished” while others had orange papers stating the residents that they were to be evicted. 

An elderly man with a long grey beard and torn clothes sat on the porch of one building, a bonfire sitting in front of him inside a barrel. He was rubbing his fingerless gloves together, trying to warm himself up. 

“So this is how they live? Not in houses with gardens and fences?” Gavin asked. Barbara shrugged; she had never gone this far into town before. They looked to Lindsay, both knowing she hadn’t had the easiest life. 

“Yeah…some do live like this. My parents may have been low on money but they made sure we had a decent home on a safer street. I didn’t live exactly like this but on my way to school I would sometimes pass streets that looked rundown.” The redhead stated. 

Barbara’s mood noticeably dropped, a frown forming on her face as she looked around the neighborhood. 

“What’s wrong, BlawnDee?” Gavin asked using the nickname he had given her a long time ago. 

“I just feel bad for Arryn. This is really how they grew up? I may not have had the usual family but you guys were my clan,” Barbara wrapped her arms around Lindsay and Gavin’s shoulders. “I still had the toys and the clothes and nice food and I got to play whatever I wanted. And I feel guilty for complaining about getting dressed up for my dad’s dinner parties.” 

Lindsay and Gavin leaned in into the blonde and comforted her. 

“Hey, it’s alright. Arryn doesn’t blame you for anything, you know that. I’m sure whatever is on her mind right now certainly isn’t crosshairs pointing at your noggin.” Gavin said, patting Barbara’s head. 

She smiled and thanked the two for the embrace. 

Just as she was about to make an important statement, a loud crash sounding from further down the street. 

Lindsay tugged – pun not intended – on their arms, pulling them behind a wall to watch what was going on at a safe distance. They could see the homeless man at the fire visibly cringe as he tried to stand to run away. He must’ve known what was going on. 

“Hey! The hell do you think you’re going old man?” A loud voice shouted from the other side of the street. Gavin tried to look past the wall to see but the girls yanked him back for fear of him being spotted. 

“I-I’m sorry Reggie! I tried to get the money but where am I supposed to find seventy dollars? I can’t get a job-,” 

“Cuz yer a friggin’ bum, George! I gave you a god damn simple task and you can’t do it right? That’s why tramps like you shouldn’t exist. Take care of him boys.” 

This “Reggie” came into view. He was wearing a black tank top, his arms covered in tattoos. His baggy jeans were falling down, almost revealing things that Gavin felt should be hidden from the two young females that accompanied him. His hair was spiked almost like a Mohawk. 

Two men walked next to him, one tall muscular man with a spiked club, the other a shorter lean man with a gun. 

“B-Blaine, JJ, pleasure seeing you t-two…” George said nervously, backed up against a wall. 

Blaine and JJ’s face were plastered with smug smirks. They eyed George down, like lions eyeing a wounded gazelle. If someone didn’t stop the two, the homeless man certainly would be wounded prey. 

But Gavin knew he had to protect Lindsay and Barbara, they were his responsibility, and getting involved would put all three of them into danger. 

Fortunately, someone was brave enough to intervene, though they weren’t who any of them were expecting. 

“Hey!” 

It was boy, about their age, leaning on crutches with his left leg in a splint. He may have been weaker than the heroine they anticipated, but the adolescent had the courage. Despite having the capability to kill both George and the cripple, Reggie huffed, saying, “Alright boys, let’s go. But I expect my payment in two days, George. I’m being generous today.” And the gang left from where they returned. 

Gavin, Barbara, and Lindsay revealed themselves but the savior and the man in distress were already in a conversation too deep to notice their presence. 

“I can’t thank you enough, Kerry. It was very selfless of you to risk yourself for me.” George complimented, nodding his head in appreciation. 

“It was nothing Mr. Hanes. I wish they’d stop pestering you, though. I don’t want to know what they’re going to use that money for.” The disabled Kerry responded humbly. 

“I’d give you money if I had any; I know you are on your last leg, physically and metaphorically. How are you coming along? And how are the others?” George asked. 

“It’s the same. It isn’t getting better but it isn’t getting worse.” Kerry said positively. “Missus Ashley and Master Burnie are struggling as it is but did you hear about the storm? There’s no way the orphanage can handle it. The roof is still caved in from the last one and soon enough the attic’s floor will drop and the whole building could flood. All money is going towards the repairs; hopefully we’ll be able to patch it up in time.” 

George frowned. 

“Any news on Arryn?” he asked worriedly. 

Barbara moved ahead of the other two, making sure she heard this part of the conversation. 

Kerry’s head dipped. 

“Unfortunately, no. We were all concerned when she didn’t come back but we thought she may have gotten lost but…it’s been six days since we last saw her. Ray’s trying his hardest to keep us all hopeful but even he knows that a week away means something bad.” Kerry gently kicked the ground with his good leg. “I mean, look what happened to Morgan.” 

Both grew quiet for some time. Barbara decided it was time to speak up. 

“I know where Arryn is.” 

Kerry and George’s heads turned to look at her. 

“You do? Where is she? Who are you? What did you do?!” 

The last question was sent as a threat and despite being on crutches, Kerry did intimidate Barbara. 

“My name is Barbara Dunkelman. I live in the Dunkelman Manor.” Lindsay and Gavin walked up beside her. “My friends and I wanted to meet you guys to tell you she’s alright. She’s staying at the mansion.” 

Kerry smiled slightly but still kept his protective glare. He hobbled down the cobblestone steps and looked at the trio intently. 

“Why is she there?” 

Barbara swallowed a lump in her throat, now feeling a little nervous about telling the truth. But it she lied, she wouldn’t truly be sending a message and that would mean letting Arryn down. 

“She um…well she stole from a stand and the city guards caught her. Since the prison is full to the brim, she was sent to our home. Um…we have a bunker on the property that was turned into a miniature jail.” 

Tell the truth. Check! 

Earn Kerry’s trust. Yet to be achieved. 

“What?! You’re holding her in chains? She’s thirteen! I demand you let her go! Have you even spoken to her? You’ve fed her right? If you didn’t I swear I will-,” 

“Calm down. She’s fine, nothing happened to her. I want to let her out but the guard in charge is on suspension. Once he gets back I’m going to have a word with him, I promise.” 

_Just you wait, Jack. Just you wait._

“Did you even acknowledge her? Do you even know her name?” Kerry interrogated. 

“Yes, I did speak with her. In fact, I speak with _Arryn_ every day.” Barbara answered swiftly and confidently. 

Kerry shut his mouth and looked Barbara up and down. 

“Alright then. Is that it?” 

Barbara’s assured smiled disappeared once Kerry spoke. 

“Um…” Was that it? “I-I…I don’t know.” Her confidence was out the window as she eyed the ground awkwardly. She had been ready for any response but that. Would they be on their way? They did what they were supposed to do. Mission accomplished, right? 

“Well, if it is, tell her that we’ve been worried about her. Ray and Caiti are looking for her right now. When they get home I’ll tell them the news. When can we visit her?” Kerry asked. 

“I’m sorry?” the confused blonde asked. 

“When can we see her? Tomorrow? Thursday? Friday, maybe?” 

Barbara stumbled over her words. Luckily, Gavin interjected. 

“Well once she gets to talk to the warden I’m sure she can tell you when you can see Arryn. For now, there really isn’t an exact date. We’ll keep you posted, though.” Both he and Lindsay nodded and took Barbara’s hand, yanking her backwards. While Gavin kept speaking, Barbara looked confusedly at the girl. 

“Gavin and I saw a couple of people not to far away from here when you were talking with the boy. I think they may have been a part of the group that was harassing the man by the bonfire.” Lindsay explained. 

Kerry also seemed puzzled by Gavin’s ramblings, constantly interrupting about what the hurry was or where they were going. 

“It was nice meeting you and I’ll make sure you get notified about your friend, Arryn. But I’m afraid, ta-ta for now, we have to get back at the mansion for some chores.” And Gavin turned around, speed-walking to catch up with the others. 

“Wait! What is wrong with you people?!” they heard Kerry yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hopefully from now on chapters will be longer, maybe exceeding past 2,000 words each. There may be a few shorter ones but I plan to write a chapter every few days. Maybe a chapter a day if I'm feeling the right vibe.   
> But for now,   
> Ciao~  
> not the real Vav


	7. The Game

It had been two days since Lindsay, Gavin, and Barbara had spoken with Kerry. They told Arryn the message Kerry had sent which seemed to brighten her up. 

And now, Jack was working again. 

Currently, Barbara was jogging down the stone path towards where Arryn resided. Jack would be sitting in his booth, lazily looking around while most likely eating some junk. She was wearing a white blouse with a red plaid kilt, a black vest lying overtop the blouse. 

She was ready to command Jack to let Arryn go! 

The brown booth was in sight and as she neared closer, the man inside looked up from the newspaper and spotted her heading his way. 

Barbara saw Jack roll his eyes as he shook his head, getting off his bottom and opened the compartment’s door. He stepped outside. 

Jack was taller than most boys his age and seemed to mature much faster. A beard was already growing on his face. He was dressed like most of the guards but a badge on his right breast pocket showed he was, indeed, the warden. The uniform consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt, a black jacket, fingerless gloves, black khakis and shoes. 

The ginger adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

He was looking smugly at the blonde. 

Barbara frowned at him. She didn’t like Jack and Jack didn’t like Barbara that much was confirmed. She liked it better when other guards like Gray or Patrick were in charge. 

“Hello Barbara.” He said, rocking on his feet. 

“Hello Jack.” She said, folding her arms, staring him down. 

“Why, heavens tell, are you visiting me on this wonderful day?” Jack asked, sarcastically gesturing to the miserable clouds above them. It seemed the meteorologists were correct; they were going to receive a nasty storm. “I’m assuming you heard about the incident. Are you here to welcome me back like the good little girl you are,” he tapped on her nose teasingly “Did’ja miss me?” 

Jack barked a laugh as the annoyed Barbara scrunched up her face much like a peeved eight year old. 

“Ha! Don’t make me laugh.” She played it off smoothly. “I’m here to have a word with you about the innocent behind bars that was put there.” Barbara pointed to the bunker. 

“Innocent? Okay, yeah sure kiddo.” Jack rubbed his knuckle against Barbara’s scalp, one may call a noogy. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Barbara asked, feeling the need to shield Arryn from any verbal harm that came out of Jack’s mouth. 

“Nothing. Just saying that the guards didn’t make a mistake.” 

“Are you suggesting Arryn is a criminal?” 

“None of the sorts.” Jack lied mockingly. 

“She did what she had to do and I command you let her free.” Barbara threatened, ready to start a fight if need be. 

Jack’s smug grin disappeared as he glared at Barbara, obviously irritated by her persistence. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yup.” Barbara looked straight into his green eyes. The orbs were nothing like Lindsay’s or Arryn’s. They weren’t a deep emerald or a grey green. Instead, they were a brighter jolly green. One may think she’d find this color pretty, and she would, if it wasn’t the color of his eyes. 

“Well, if I recall, you aren’t my boss. And you don’t have the authorization to order me around. But I, however, am capable of contacting your father and telling him you are being a major nuisance and a royal pain in my-,” 

“Look out!” 

A ball collided with Jack’s head, knocking the six foot tall seventeen year old off his feet and onto the concrete. 

Barbara looked at the unconscious Jack who was face down on the ground. She lightly nudged his side with her shoe. He was alive, just not awake at the moment. The blonde looked left to where the ball had come from to find a mortified Gavin, a shaken Simon and gaping Dan. 

“Aw bollocks Gav, look what we dun did!” Dan hollered, pointing at Jack’s limp body. 

“Um…this isn’t good.” Simon, one of Dan’s friends, said. 

Gavin shook his head and approached the girl and the teenager. 

However, Barbara was smiling widely. 

“You just sped up the conversation and made my life whole lot easier, guys. Thanks!” She reached down and grabbed the keys from Jack’s pocket. 

She stepped over Jack and headed towards the bunker, leaving the three boys to stand over Jack. 

Barbara skipped down the dreary hall, the keys jingling in her hand as she pranced towards the cell. She called out for Arryn, making the raven haired girl look up and smile. 

“Hello Barbara.” She greeted. 

“Heya!” Barbara was grinning wildly and the sight made Arryn’s own smile grow. 

“What’s got you so glad?” Arryn asked scooting closer to the iron bars as Barbara slipped the keys inside the lock, about to turn the keys to open the door. Arryn didn’t find this unusual, there were plenty of times when Barbara came inside the cell to visit. 

“I’m opening the door.” 

Arryn looked confusedly at her. 

“And letting you out.” 

Her eyes widened. 

“R-really? You-you’re letting me go?” Arryn asked, full of shock. 

Barbara nodded with a big smile. “Yup! All I have to do it unlock your chains are you are free!” The blonde got on her knees and crawled towards Arryn. 

Reluctantly, Arryn moved her wrists closer to Barbara. Barbara’s hands held Arryn’s, her fingers gripping the key. 

Arryn felt a shiver run up her spine and her hands began to lightly shake. Luckily, Barbara was too focused on getting the cuffs off that she didn’t notice Arryn’s nervous behavior. Arryn was grateful about her being too preoccupy to see but Barbara’s skin kept rubbing against her own. 

The onyx haired girl sucked in her breath as the hand restraints hit the ground. Barbara moved to her legs and now the blonde’s head was facing the other direction, Arryn blushed and tried to compose herself. 

She was being let go? She should feel happy. She’d be able to go home to the orphanage, and see everyone she had missed. 

But she wasn’t happy. And Arryn knew exactly why. 

The shackles hit the ground and Barbara stood, dusting off her uniform, and held out a hand to Arryn. Arryn took it tried to stand but she practically fell on top of Barbara. 

Luckily the blonde was able to support both of their weights (considering Arryn weighed much less due to malnutrition). 

“Whoa! You okay?” Barbara asked, draping Arryn’s left arm over her shoulder. 

Arryn felt her legs, they were numb. She hadn’t stood in quite a while and when she sat cross-legged for so long she must have cut the blood flow. Her skin was indented with the cobblestones’ imprints and she felt she must have looked quite goofy to Barbara. 

“I feel pins and needles in my legs. They must have gone numb some time ago.” 

“That’s alright. You can lean on me until you regain your senses.” Barbara assured. 

“Um…w-why are you wearing the uniform, if you don’t find it rude of me to ask?” Arryn questioned, studying Barbara’s attire. 

“Oh, well next week is the start of the new semester at Wroothrow Institute, the academy I attend. It’s kind of like a prep school. It’s only for selected individuals, only for rich snobby kids and I honestly hate it,” Barbara tugged at the kilt annoyed. “None of the kids act nice like you or Lindsay or Gavin. All they care about are themselves.” 

Arryn flushed a pink at the compliment. _Stop it! She can’t find out!_ She rebuked.

“Since Lindsay goes to a public school and Gavin is too busy helping his mom to attend one, I have to make my own friends there. Luckily I have Kara and Jordan, they’re nice. But I’m nowhere near as close to them as I am to my friends here.” She explained. 

“I never went to a school. I wish I did, though. There are a few books at the orphanage I like reading but I’ve read them at least three times over. Getting new ones are one the last of Master Burnie’s priorities.” 

Barbara put her foot down on the steps one at a time, making sure to help Arryn’ up them. The girl made sure to thank her. 

“Well the manor has a huge library, I’m sure I could lend you a few books.” Barbara said with a smile. Arryn felt her heart glow. 

_Could you be any cornier?_

“Um…but how? I don’t think I’ll be able to get anywhere close to the gates to meet you and if I did-,” Arryn frowned, trying to comprehend how the nice gesture could work. 

“I’ll find a way. Maybe I could meet you at the orphanage.” 

Arryn winced. _Tell her no! Don’t you dare agree!_

“Are you sure?” 

“Yup!” Barbara cheerily spoke. 

“O-okay…” 

_No! You selfish coward! You know how dangerous it is! If you are truly “in love” with this girl than you need to protect her and the Fake AH Crew aren’t a bunch of police officers._

Arryn felt ashamed that she had agreed. She was telling herself to say no but her mouth declared another. 

“Now come on, we need to get out of here before Jack wakes up. He is going to be pissed at me!” Barbara chuckled, Arryn nervously eyeing her. What had she done to him? 

When they walked outside, Jack was propped up in his chair, the newspaper covering his closed eyes. 

“Dan and I decided putting him there wouldn’t raise suspicion. Though Lindsay had caught on to what we were doing…” Gavin had his head lowered as said redhead shook her head at Gavin like a scolding mother. 

“Tuggey, Gavin was right, it was an accident.” Dan explained. 

She rolled her eyes but seemed to lose interest in the propaganda because she turned her gaze towards Barbara and the now free prisoner. 

“Oh good, she’s free! I bet you must be happy, Arryn.” Lindsay said earnestly. 

Arryn faked a smile and nodded, deciding not to speak. 

“Oh, so could we play a true match of hurling? Gavin, Dan and I versus you three ladies?” Simon asked, gesturing towards a hurling ball lying in the middle of the sea of green that was the lawn.

“Arryn said her legs were feeling numb from sitting for so long. I don’t know if she’s up for it.” Barbara said, but Arryn could hear slight disappointment in her voice. 

“Oh.” Simon seemed saddened as well, in fact, all of the kids were thwarted by the idea being scraped. 

“Um…well…I could try. They’re feeling better.” Arryn lied, feeling the need to cheer these kids up. 

“Are you sure? We don’t want you to get hurt?” Dan asked and Arryn was surprised how the stranger was so kind. Gavin and Barbara had mentioned the boy before (mostly Gavin) but they two had never actually met. 

He did fit the description of the Mr. Grunchy they had described. 

He was tall like Gavin with black hair and broad shoulders. Facial hair was already growing on his face despite being younger than the blonde boy stood next to him. He was wearing a black and white striped polo and tan colored shorts. 

“Yeah, I’m positive.” 

“Okay. Barbara, do you need to change cause I don’t want to hear any excuses that you couldn’t play properly cause of that get-up.” Gavin pointed at the blonde’s garb. 

Barbara huffed and blew out her chest. “I don’t need to change, Gav. I could win this by myself if need be.” She said determinedly. 

Arryn looked into her blue eyes, admiring the resolute spirit that she held firm. 

“Alrighty then, looks like we have the game. Have you ever played before Arryn?” Lindsay asked her friend. Arryn was discreetly slapping her legs to see if they would react. 

“Um…not really.” 

“Okay, it isn’t that hard to learn,” Lindsay gestured for Arryn to follow her, the girl now walking on her own as Barbara ran after the three boys. Lindsay pointed at the four kids as they gathered the supplies need. “The four of them are grabbing the necessary gear that we need like leather helmets and the hurley, or the wooden stick.” 

Arryn nodded, getting it so far. 

“Well the sliotar, or the little ball Dan is holding, is what you have to hit with the hurley. You see those two goal posts that look like Hs?” Lindsay asked, pointing to the two goal posts on the opposite of the field. Arryn nodded. “Well, there’s a net on the lower half of the H. If you get the sliotar into the net goal on the bottom, it’s worth three. If you hit it in the upper half, the one with no net, it’s worth one.” 

“Why is the net goal worth three?” Arryn asked. 

“Glad you asked!” Lindsay said with a smile. “There are goalies protecting the net. Usually Simon and Sarah play the goalie. See, in a professional match, there are fifteen players but we have to make do of who we have.” 

Lindsay gestured for Arryn to follow her as they walked closer to the field and the others. Barbara seemed to be in a deep conversation with Dan but as Arryn came closer, she briefly stopped to look up at her and wink at her. Arryn blushed at the gesture. 

“The three positions we usually take are goalkeeper, midfielder, and fullback. Dan and I usually play the fullbacks who are in charge of protecting the goal and, if this was a real game with all fifteen players, we would be in charge of leading the other defenders. Barbara and Gavin are usually the midfielders who are thought to be the most vital players in the game. They’re in charge of both attacking and defending. They have to be swift and that’s why those two are the midfielders.” Lindsay pointed to the two blondes. 

“The Slow Mo Guys, or Gavin, Dan, and Simon, put up a good fight but since you’ve never played and you’ve had a tough time, I’m sure Gavin will tell them to ease it up. I’ll make sure of it, though.” Lindsay assured. 

“Thanks.” Arryn acknowledged the redhead. 

“You can hit the sliotar with the hurley both on the ground and in the air. You can hold the ball if it was up in the air, but you can’t pick it up off the ground. If it is, you can lift it with your hurley. Though, unless you want to try being midfielder or fullback, a goalkeeper doesn’t have to do that often.” 

Arryn spoke, “If you think it would be best, then sure I’ll play as goalkeeper.” 

Lindsay smiled. “Good. Okay so you are allowed to leave that area,” Lindsay pointed to the area around the goal. “And to go as far as you want, but I advise you don’t go too far, I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t come that close to the goal. You can kick or putt the sliotar out of the goal. Does it make sense?” 

They were already on the field, both walking closer to the center where the other four players were put on their helmets and each grabbing their own hurley. 

“Simple enough. I think Ryan talked about this sport once but I don’t remember.” 

Gavin walked up with a leather helmet. 

“These aren’t the safest, the sport can get heated and dangerous, but it’s all we got. Luckily you’re in the goal and I highly doubt you’ll get hit.” 

“And this is for you.” Barbara reached over and handed Arryn her hurley. “Did Lindsay explain it?” 

Arryn nodded. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Okay, good. We’ve got the players, the field, and the gear. All we need is a team name.” Barbara stated. 

She lifted up her hurley stick, Lindsay grabbed her own and lifting it as well. Arryn followed their demonstration, and the three collided their hurleys. 

As if their fates had been destined, the three girls seemed to read each other’s minds as they shouted, “Banzai!” 

Gavin, Dan, and Simon teasingly laughed at the girls’ antics while they got into their positions. Lindsay explained to Barbara that they agreed it’d be best to put Arryn in the goal. Once the three of them were in their own positions, Gavin and Barbara lined up. 

The two banged their hurleys together before placing the sliotar in the middle. They counted down before both of the blondes lifting their hurleys up, launching the sliotar into the air. Once it came within reach, Gavin made the first move. 

The lad hit the ball across, sending it flying towards Lindsay. 

The redhead jumped into action, quickly batting at it once the sliotar hit the grass. She moved upwards, passing it to the awaiting Barbara who acted quickly, dodging Gavin’s speeding attack. Lindsay moved forward more but made sure to look back at Arryn, much like she was asking for permission. 

Arryn nodded with a slight lift of her shoulders, not sure what to say or do. 

Lindsay nodded and ran forward, her green eyes tracking the sliotar as it flew around the field. 

Barbara was now only few feet away from the goal post when Dan stormed at the girl. Arryn’s eyes widened as she feared for the girl but Barbara didn’t even flinch as the much larger man speedily approached her. 

Both swung at the sliotar, sending it back into the air, their hurleys clacking together loudly. 

Gavin and Lindsay were neck and neck as they approached their designated teammates. Arryn could only bite her lip nervously as they all ran at each other, even Simon running forward. 

“ _And to go as far as you want, but I advise you don’t go too far_ ,” Arryn recalled Lindsay saying. 

_They’re way too far out, just stay in the goal._ She told herself.

All she could hear was loud clacking of wood banging together. All she could see was a jumble of colors. All she could feel was her own hurley that she was gripping tightly, earning slight splinters from the rigged wood. And as the sliotar came free, the ball flying her direction, all of that changed. 

All she could hear was loud shouting from both the Slow Mo Guys and Team Banzai as the sliotar flew. All she could see was them running towards her before she blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friend Zach reading this (dragon tamer 101, I believe), the uniform Barbara is wearing is much like the girl's uniform at HTRS but with a red kilt instead of gray.  
> Ciao~  
> not the real Vav
> 
> I didn't know the rules of rugby and when I looked it up, it only confused me further so I apologize anyone who were looking forward to them playing rugby, I decided to change it to an Irish sport called hurling. I remember how to play it when I met with my Irish cousins and my cousin Alex explained it. For anyone who doesn't know how, I suggest visiting this page: http://www.dochara.com/the-irish/sport-the-irish/hurling-a-traditional-irish-sport/


	8. Hurricane Riley

_“Oh how the sun lights the sky, And how the birds gracefully fly, The clouds could be a myth, This day is special, it is my fifth._

_I wish I could see a gift, And write plenty on my list, Just this time, just this one, Would he do more than shun?_

_I have tried to beg and plead, But all he does is house and feed, All I want is his love, But for it, I cannot even push and shove._

_My attempts have yet to prevail, But he does not care for I am not male, He does not want me by his side, All of this because she died._

_Ever since I was born, He will forever mourn, Life will never be the same, Because he believes I am to blame.”_

“What the hell do you think you were doing!?” the voice was loud and was the rude awakening Arryn received. 

“I-I was just trying to help!” The second voice sounded young and familiar. 

“Damn straight! If you were helping, why the hell is she lying on that bed? And who said you could let her out? I never told Jack to do so and I would never allow you to!” The first voice was growing louder and angrier with each word. 

“Well I’m tired of listening to you! Why should I?!” the familiar voice screamed back. 

“Because I am your father! And you better give me a god damn good reason why she was out of her cell?” 

So they were talking about her, whoever these two people were. 

“She didn’t belong in there! She was innocent!” The recognized voice protected her. Arryn sat awkwardly on the bed, unsure of what to do. The voices didn’t sound like they were in the same room, but they were certainly loud enough to hear. 

“I don’t want to hear another reason; I’ve heard enough of your shit, Barbara.” 

Barbara… _Barbara!_

Arryn’s eyes flew open. 

She was in what looked like a nurse’s office. It was a white room with four beds, including the one Arryn rested in, several end tables, and curtain separators. A single door was at the end of the room with a clouded window. Arryn could see two silhouettes, presumably Barbara and the other voice. 

Her heart dropped as a hand was raised by the taller shadow and looked away as a loud smack sounded through the halls and into the room. 

Arryn choked back a sob as the shorter silhouette staggered backwards; lifting a hand to where the heavy blow had been laid. She tried to yell to the injured shadow. 

“Ba-rb-a,” was all she could manage and the tone was too quiet for her to hear. 

“Don’t you ever and I mean ever talk back to mean, you hear me? And I don’t want to see you anywhere near that dishonest orphan scum again!” The taller shadow turned around and left. The smaller shadow leaned against the door. 

Arryn opened her mouth to call for Barbara but her voice failed her. Barbara was hurt because of her. She failed her. She failed _Barbara_. 

_Gavin sat on the wooden bench, unwrapping his ham and cheese sandwich. The clear plastic wrap was sticking to the crust of the bread, making Gavin huff in frustration._

 _He brushed his hand against his shin, feeling the healing wound and the scab that was starting to accompany it. He had been pushed onto the asphalt recently by some bully._

 _

The skinny boy was growing tired of the constant torment. Slapping books out of hand, tripping in front of the packed cafeteria, shoving into the ground, etc. It was childish and annoying, not to mention extremely humiliating. 

But Gavin start to smile when they did things to him because he knew he wouldn’t see their ugly faces anymore. Yes siree he’d be leaving the awful school to work with his mother. Mary Free worked for a rich inheritor named Eli Dunkelman. Gavin had never met him before but his mum had mentioned a girl his age. He didn’t know how he felt about that. He got nervous around girls. 

“Hello.” 

Gavin turned his head to find a blond girl standing near the bench. She was wearing a short-sleeved white blouse with a black skort. She was crossing her hands in front of her, smiling at him kindly. 

“Um…h-hi.” Gavin said, nervously looking up at her and down at the ground. 

“Can I sit with you?” 

Gavin’s head shot up in surprise. “Um…you want to sit with me?” 

The girl nodded. 

“O-okay…” he scooched over and patted the spot next to him. The blonde moved ahead and sat down next to the boy. 

Gavin felt self-conscious of his own clothes. He wore a lime green slightly stained polo shirt with its top button undone. He hastily lifted a hand to button it back, even though it made no difference. He was wearing khaki brown cargo pants and worn, muddy sneakers. 

“What are you eating?” the girl asked, pointing to his sandwich. 

“It’s…um…it’s ham and cheese…It’s my lunch for today.” Gavin said, glancing up at the girl. She was reaching down into a bag she had brought to reveal a plastic container. 

“Lucky, I have salad today. It’s not bad it’s just…y’know…salad.” The girl pointed to the lettuce and croutons are dressing that she was about to eat. 

Gavin smiled at the joke. 

“Oh, by the way, my name’s Barbara!” She said, lifting her hand to Gavin. 

His hand, covered with drippy mayonnaise, was clearly not ready to be touched so he decided to clean it…in his own way. With a long lick of his tongue, he displayed his hand, now dripping with drops of saliva. She laughed and shook it, even though most girls would have grimaced. 

He blushed, suddenly realizing the foolish act he had committed. He was going to wipe off his hand but he felt rude to do so considering even Barbara hadn’t. 

“I’m Gavin.” He said, taking another bite of his sandwich. “Gavin Free.” 

“Hey! I think I know your mom!” 

Gavin looked up at the blond girl. “Really? Oh, then you must be Barbara Dunkelman.” Gavin said, suddenly feeling less nervous (but still feeling like a complete nincompoop). 

Barbara nodded, taking a few bites of her salad. 

“I didn’t know you went to school. Your mom told us about you before, you certainly are Gavin,” Gavin blushed, not sure which stories his mother had told but assuming they were fairly embarrassing. “Are you staying in school?” 

The boy shook his head and finished his bite before responding. 

“No, I’m leaving that H E double hockey sticks of school next month. Just one more week with Doug Heffernan and Flash and Brian Hail and I’m free. Do you go to school? My mom has mentioned you before but I never got to hear much about your life.” 

Barbara shrugged, putting down her fork to wipe her mouth with a napkin. 

“I go to Achievement Burg Elementary. But father thinks I should be transferred to this prep school, Wroothrow Institute for the Brilliant and Talented,” Barbara huffed. “More like Wroothrow Institute for the Rich and Bratty.” 

Gavin laughed making Barbara smile. 

That moment started something great.

_

“Barbara…” Arryn tried to yell but her voice was weak. It came out as a loud whisper.

She lifted a hand to the door but she knew that wouldn’t be of any help. It was a pathetic excuse… _she_ was a pathetic excuse. 

She wasn’t worth her. She wasn’t worth Barbara. She’d never be worth her. She was a misfit, a disgrace, an ignominy. A piece of trash. 

_The room was quiet. Arryn sat in the corner, reading a book. Caiti kneeled by the window, gazing out at the hideous, smoke-infested skyline. Kerry rested his head against the couch, breathing slowly as he slept._

_The room was quiet…too quiet._

_“Hey! We’re back!” Ray skipped into the room with a bag, followed by a slightly less jolly Ryan._

_Kerry reached for his crutches and slid himself off the chair. “Ooh what’d you get?”_

_Ray opened the bag’s zipper and revealed the contents. “Crackers and half a sandwich.” When Ray noticed everyone’s slightly disappointed look, he smiled. “Aaaaand a slice of cake!”_

_A large slice of cake was exposed. It looked like chocolate with vanilla icing._

_“There was a party in the park. One of the kids didn’t eat their share.” Ray explained._

_“I was shocked to find Ray taking that piece. I felt like part of him was breaking apart, you looked like you wanted to fling the cake. Have you stopped ‘going cakeless’?” Ryan teased, poking the boy in the ribs making Ray stick out his tongue._

_“It’s quite the deal, Ray.” Kerry said, hobbling over to the boys._

_“More like quite the steal.” Arryn pointed out._

_“Uh-oh, looks like it’s that time of them month for someone.” Ray shot back, making Arryn gape in humiliation as she covered up her face. She mumbled a few things before peeking her green eyes back over the book. Ray looked at her, his brown eyes seemed pitiful but his expression was firm. “Look, I’m sorry about the comment, I get that you’re having a bad day, I know it wasn’t easy for you. But just because you are doesn’t mean you have to spoil everyone else’s.”_

_Arryn nodded, both embarrassed and apologetic. “Sorry.”_

It was noon now. Barbara hadn’t entered the room and Arryn had given up on trying to call her into the infirmary. A few nurses had stopped in and Arryn had asked why she was there in the first place. They explained she had gotten nailed in the head with the sliotar. 

Arryn wondered how long she’d be in the infirmary. She knew it wasn’t that serious of a wound. She had been hurt much worse during her years at the orphanage and none of those injuries had been treated, at least not properly. 

She just wanted to see Barbara. She felt horrible and she didn’t know if it was truly her fault. She felt horrible either way. The fact that their friendship was up in the air made her want to vomit, that and the fact she had hit her head pretty hard...apparently.

Sitting in the bed, she looked at her surroundings. Nothing had changed no new patients or nurses. In fact, the room was devoid of any life. 

Her gaze shifted to the table next to her where a newspaper sat. 

“I’m not sixty years old yet but…there’s nothing else to do.” She reached for the article and unraveled the rolled paper. 

It stated a few things like how the local sports teams were doing, ads for stores and malls, and recent products released for stock. Something caught Arryn’s eye, though. The weather section stated a hurricane was headed their way. They were calling it Hurricane Riley with heavy winds that were already affected the town. 

The onyx haired girl looked out the window. It was raining pretty heavy outside. 

“Oh…what about the orphanage?” Arryn asked aloud, worried for the safety of her friends. Would the others be okay? With the water pipes and the roof caved in, water would be a major problem. 

“I have to get Barbara. I need to find a way to-,” Arryn was interrupted by a loud slap of thunder as a crack of lightning ran across the sky. The girl leapt up, tightening her arms around herself. She wasn’t scared of lightning or thunder but that had certainly startled her. 

As she lowered her hand from her heart, she heard light melodic laughing. Heavenly and familiar laughing. 

The blond menace herself was standing in the doorway, her body racking with laughter. 

Arryn blushed as she nervously rubbed her neck, the mannerism growing common lately. 

Barbara walked closer to the bed and she grabbed a chair, pulling it over to the bed. Once the wooden chair was close enough to the bed, the blonde took a seat. 

“I’m sorry.” They both said simultaneously, making them looked at each in surprise. 

“What are you sorry about?” Barbara asked. 

“Well I…I-I saw…I heard what happened earlier and I didn’t do anything about it.” Arryn confessed. 

Barbara seemed ashamed, most likely about Arryn seeing the awful display, but she looked Arryn straight in the eyes and said, “There was nothing you could do. But I’m sorry…about everything.” She looked down at the ground and Arryn could see the immense guilt on her pretty face. 

_Wha-nope…I’m not doing that anymore. I don’t care if what I think is embarrassing or what I do is cliché, I’m not denying it any longer._ Arryn reprimanded herself strictly.

“None of this is your fault, Barbara. In fact, you let me free. _You_ did. Not Lindsay, not Gavin, not Jack. You did. And I’m very grateful that I met you.” Arryn said. It felt good to say that but she knew she had something else to get off her chest. 

“But-,” 

“No buts, Barbara. I’m serious. You kept me company; you listened to my story and what I had to say. You _cared_. That’s not common for me. No one has ever comforted me like you have. And that means so much to me,” Arryn said, placing her hand on her heart and staring deeply into Barbara’s eyes. “I just wish it isn’t out of pity.” 

Arryn’s gaze lowed to the bed’s sheets. 

Barbara jumped out of the chair and onto the bed. She sat next to Arryn, making the girl move over slightly so the blonde didn’t fall out. 

A hand reached forward and Arryn felt it wrap around her arm. It moved past her wrist and placed itself in her own hand. Her thumb brushed passed her palm which, to Barbara’s surprise, felt calloused despite being so young. 

“No. Not pity, Arryn. Never pity.” 

Arryn leaned in to Barbara and moved her arms to hug around her chest. She leaned into Barbara to heighten the hug which Barbara graciously complied to, going as far as to put her arms around Arryn’s abdomen. She made sure to avoid the fading wound, knowing it would still make Arryn flinch. 

The rain was beating heavy down the windows, the lightning was dancing across the sky, and winds were rattling the outside world. 

But none of that mattered. Because at this moment, the only thing on the two’s minds, were each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback of Gavin and Barbara's first meeting was seven years prior to the present day story, making both of them seven. That's why I had Gavin use that childish phrase instead of actually saying "hell". And the hand-lick-shake was not an idea that popped into my mind, it's a true story of how I greeted my friend's dad. Hey, I was six at the time!  
> Hope the poetic beginning was decent, I love writing poetry, it's calm and relaxing even if the topic you're writing about isn't.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapters and I hope I nailed the feels. I hope you can sense Arryn's feelings and I hope you can sympathize with the sorrow these poor kids have to face. But for now,  
> Ciao~  
> not the real Vav  
> (PS sorry for the super cliche scene and lines. I feel like my dignity as a writer had ended)


	9. Good Morning and Last Night's Escapades

Barbara opened her eyes slowly, drowsily looking around while a yawn escaped her throat. The blonde smiled as she looked down to see a head resting on her shoulder. Arryn’s black hair cascaded down her chest and her back. 

She watched the sleeping girl. Arryn always seemed so scared and hurt and to see the girl finally in peace made Barbara’s heart swell. 

Arryn’s pale cheeks suddenly flushed with color as her smile grew widely. She nuzzled herself closer into Barbara, making the blonde tighten her grip as she gently rocked her friend back and forth. 

The blonde had no idea what the onyx haired girl was dreaming about but it was making the sleeping girl giddy. 

Barbara felt a tad creepy that she spying on her friend while she slept but she couldn’t help herself. Arryn just looked so adorable! 

She shook her head and looked about the room. It had stayed the same since last night. The curtains were in the same positions, the tables and chairs, and nobody occupied any of the others beds. Which was, of course, good. 

“Mmm…” 

Barbara looked down to see Arryn’s eyelids gently flutter open, the dark haired girl yawning into Barbara’s neck. 

“Rise and shine, Arryn.” 

The girl looked up in confusion and her eyes went wide when she saw the blonde cradling her. Her face turned bright red as she glanced away from Barbara’s gaze. 

“G-good morning, Barbara.” She said. “Where are we? Um…w-why are we in the same bed?” 

Barbara started to blush as well as she stuttered to explain. 

“Don’t you remember last night?” 

Arryn seemed to be deep in thought as she tried to recall the night before. Barbara figured she must have remembered because she blushed a bit deeper. 

“Y-yeah…I remember.” 

_"No. Not pity, Arryn. Never pity.”_

_Arryn leaned in to Barbara and moved her arms to hug around her chest. She leaned into Barbara to heighten the hug which Barbara graciously complied to, going as far as to put her arms around Arryn’s abdomen. She made sure to avoid the fading wound, knowing it would still make Arryn flinch._

_The rain was beating heavy down the windows, the lightning was dancing across the sky, and winds were rattling the outside world._

_Barbara wasn’t afraid of storms. Her father had told her it was idiotic and ridiculous to fear what could not hurt you. Of course, he had meant the thunder, but the probability of being hit by lightning was still a low chance._

_It seemed Arryn wasn't afraid either. It made sense to Barbara. The poor girl had been through much more terrifyingly life-threating situations._

_Barbara felt Arryn shiver against her. She didn’t seem cold but the blonde didn’t question the brief tremor. It could have just been a brief shake._

_She couldn’t see Arryn’s face perfectly, the lights were out and the moon’s light wasn’t able to shine through the window, but she could feel it._

_And wow! were her cheeks on fire. They burned warmly and Barbara added that up with the shiver. She wasn’t naïve or dumb, she understood Arryn’s behavior._

_Barbara felt her own cheeks warming up. She had never been in a romantic relationship before. Her father had never allowed her to get too close to boys with the exception of Gavin. But theirs was simply a platonic friendship, nothing more._

_D-did she love Arryn?_

_It seemed silly to ask herself. Of course she did!_

_But that’s not what it was asking. It was asking if she truly loved her. If she wanted to hug her and kiss her and share the rest of her life with her._

_Okay…yup, her face was on fire._

_The past few days were amazing. Arryn had become such a close friend in hours and by the end of the week, she felt just as comfortable around her as she had with Gavin and Lindsay. Definitely more safe and welcomed than when she was with her father._

_But did she “love” her? With all her heart?_

_Arryn was a great person; she had just been given a poor start. But her life could get better. She could be given the home she deserved, the family she needed._

_Unbeknownst to her, a similar turmoil was brewing in the raven haired girl’s mind but about what she should do._

_Arryn knew she loved Barbara. That was undeniable._

_But should she act?_

_What if it broke their friendship? They had only known each other for a handful of days; it wasn’t a strong seven year bond like what she had with Gavin. If she made Barbara uncomfortable, the blonde could simply push her way and ignore her very existence._

_That thought terrified and shook Arryn to the bone._

_The girl looked up to Barbara who looked deep in thought. Could she be thinking about the same thing? Was it possible?_

_Barbara looked down to see Arryn’s eyes on her. The girl didn’t look away or blush or run away, she just kept staring into her eyes. It was a flattering look, one that made Barbara’s heart jump._

_The two sat there in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, in fact, the quiet was appreciated. But Arryn decided to break it._

_“You’re very pretty.” She said without a stutter and with full confidence, something Barbara had never seen from her._

_The blonde blushed at the compliment._

_“Thanks. You are too.” Barbara said without even consulting her brain to see if it was a good idea._

_Arryn smiled as her face flushed in the dark but it didn’t break her poise._

_“I’m surprised you aren’t dating anyone. You have a beautiful personality that matches your exterior looks. You’re just as lovely on the inside as you are on the outside._

_Barbara blushed even deeper. She wasn’t sure she had ever been complimented so honestly. Sure the business men and women at the banquets had told her how pretty she was but it was just something stated and Barbara had grown used to it._

_But Arryn was saying it from her heart with the utmost of admiration and sincerity. Something that Barbara had never been given before._ _And the girl didn’t stop there._

_“You’ve been such a good friend to me. I can’t believe I had just met you a few days ago and you’ve already done so much for me. You’ve given me food, kept me company, gone to the orphanage, and even let me out of the jail. I don’t care if I have to go back. Actually, I’m happy if it means you’ll be there to greet me in the morning and say goodbye at dinnertime.”_

_Barbara’s heart swelled._

_“I want to return the favor anyway I can. I owe it to you. I’ll do anything for you. That’s my promise and I plan to keep it.” Arryn said._

 _Barbara was about to speak when Arryn said, “Please forgive me.”_

 _

Before Barbara could ask what she meant, her eyes went wide as she felt warm lips on her own. Arryn’s eyes were closed, the onyx haired girl spilling her heart into the kiss. The blonde felt a spark as goose bumps covered her arms and a shiver ran down her spine. 

_

_Barbara’s eyes started to droop but before she could enjoy the kiss, it was over. The one who had initiated the special moment had pulled back._

_Barbara saw Arryn looked down at the ground, shameful tears brimming her eyes._

_The ever-so-confident girl who had just been shooting out heartfelt praises was now slouched and scared, a few tears dripping down her cheeks._

_Barbara needed to fix this. So she did. The way she thought was best._

_She kissed Arryn._

_Her eyes were closed as she felt Arryn’s trembling lip, most likely from crying. But the lip stopped shaking as Arryn kissed back with strong fervor. The two girls sat on the bed, sharing a long passion-filled smooch._

_Unfortunately, the two had to pull apart as they ran out of oxygen._

_As they parted, both opened their eyelids to stare into each other’s eyes. Barbara smiled she saw nothing but pure mirth in Arryn’s grey green eyes._

_She was happy. It seemed like Arryn would always be burdened by things said to her in the past or questions about who her parents were. But in that very moment, the girl had nothing to worry about because Barbara had kissed her!_

“Did you um…did you really mean it?” Arryn asked. Barbara looked confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Did you really mean to kiss me?” she repeated. 

“Does this answer your question?” Barbara leaned in and kissed Arryn for the first time that morning. It was certainly a lovely wake up call for Arryn. 

As they pulled apart Arryn nodded her head vigorously. 

“Did you really mean all those things? Everything you said last night about beautiful inside and out?” Barbara asked. 

“Did all those kisses not answer your question?” Arryn asked with a chuckle. Barbara smiled. 

“And about going back in prison just for me?” Barbara asked, needing to know if this one was true or not. 

Arryn wrapped her arms around Barbara’s neck, leaned into her neck where she laid a single kiss. She removed her head from under Barbara’s chin and looked up into the beautiful blonde’s blushing face. 

“Of course. Why do you think I was so sad to leave when we played hurling?” 

Barbara smiled and kissed Arryn’s nose making the girl go cross-eyed. Barbara laughed at the younger girl as she blinked and fixed her eyes. 

“I wanted so badly to tell you how I felt when I was chained. I’m pretty sure I had an immediate crush when I saw you walk in on the first day.” Arryn began. 

_You did._ Her thoughts confirmed. 

“And when we started to talk and chat and laugh I think it grew stronger. Our first heart-to-heart we had made it become something more than a simple crush. It was hard to hide it. I want to be around you but at the same time, I felt that if I was, I’d make a stupid move and say something or do something I would regret.” 

“But you don’t regret your choice now, right?” Barbara asked. 

“God no.” Arryn answered truthfully. 

Both girls laughed at her quick response. 

“Go for another round?” Barbara asked with a big smirk. Arryn smiled deviously at the blonde. 

“I’m going to wipe that smirk of your pretty face.” 

They leaned in and started to intensify the kiss when they were rudely interrupted. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some adorable little fluff as Arryn and Barbara share their first kisses. The build up is over, it is now official! Now that this chapter is posted, I'm adding the long awaited tag:  
> Arryn Zech/Barbara Dunkelman  
> And as for the end, don't worry, I am just as excited to write more as you guys (hopefully) are to read. My apologies for being rather short compared to the others, anyhow,  
> Ciao~  
> not the real Vav


	10. Shattered

Arryn and Barbara broke apart quickly, both nervously looking towards the interruption. 

Standing there, angrily, with balled fists and a raging snort was Eli Dunkelman. 

Barbara looked horrified as she stared at her father. Arryn could practically see the blonde’s heart leaping out of her chest. And Arryn knew it wasn’t from the loving kiss they had just shared briefly. 

Arryn feared the man as well. She was thrown into his own mansion’s prison, after all. 

A fist rose up and became a pointing finger directed at the scared Barbara. 

“I thought I told you not to go anywhere near that…that…that horrific disgrace again!” He yelled, directing his gaze towards Arryn. 

Barbara’s mouth opened. “S-she’s n-not a d-d-disgrace…” her jaw trembled as she spoke the phrase, not loud enough to initiate a fight, but loud enough to reach her father’s ears. 

“…she is…but not as much as a disgraceful disappointment as you are, Barbara. You put shame on the Dunkelman’s family name.” 

Arryn saw tears stream down Barbara’s face. The girl who was usual her protector, the one who guarded her from any harm about being an orphan, was hurt like a delicate flower being crushed. 

And Arryn Zech was not going to stand for it. 

“Hey!” Arryn yelled. “Just because you’re her father doesn’t mean you can treat her like she’s worthless! Even if you are a rich man it does not give you the right to yell and accuse your daughter wrongly. She’s perfect the way she is.” 

Barbara smiled at Arryn, overjoyed that she was willing to risk her own safety and honor to defend her. 

“Who do you think you are?” Eli shot back. “You aren’t my kin, you are not deserving of my blood. My daughter is not a disgusting lesbian kissing trash girls like you willy-nilly. She will marry an honorable young man who is worth our family merit, even if she isn’t.” 

The man made sure to spit venom as he glared at both of the girls. 

“This is my house! The Achievement Burg County has allowed to do whatever I want with you as long as I do not take your life with my own hands. I may not be allowed to murder you in cold blood, but I can sure as hell starve you and force you to work as I please, you dirty scumbag. I’ll treat you like the filth you are.” 

Arryn could see Barbara’s eyes burn. Earlier it formed first to a scared frown, then to a grateful smile, but now her mouth formed into a deadly scowl. Arryn reached out, grabbing Barbara’s wrist. The comforting gesture was enough to cool down the blonde. 

“I don’t care how you treat me. But even if I am locked up or plowing a field or starving in some lonely cell, you won’t lay a hand on Barbara because I’ll make sure Lindsay and Gavin and any of the others are around to stop you. The County may have allowed you to beat me as close to death as you want, but child abuse is still illegal.” 

Arryn was firm, determination blazing her grey-green eyes. 

Even Barbara’s father was surprised by Arryn’s commitment to protecting her daughter and keeping her safe. As much as it killed him to think it, he was somewhat glad the girl he previously found kissing his daughter cared so much about her safety. 

He growled at himself for thinking such a thing. 

“Fine then…Barbara, get off that bed. I’m going to have word with…” 

“Arryn.” She spoke, announcing her name. 

“Arryn…” Eli said slowly through gritted teeth. 

Barbara looked to Arryn, asking her silently if she should listen and exit the room or disobey and stay. 

Arryn look told her to listen to her father’s orders so she nodded and stood, looking to her father. 

Mr. Dunkelman walked inside the room. “Into the kitchen. Mary and the other servants are down there now.” 

Barbara gave one last look to Arryn before nodding and leaving the infirmary. She turned to look at her father who simply pointed down the hall towards the stairs. The blonde nodded and did as she was told. 

Eli closed the door and walked closer to the bed where his daughter had just been sitting. 

Barbara’s father had slicked back blond hair with beady dark blue eyes and a light beard. So the girl Arryn loved got her looks for her father. She must’ve developed her personality on her own, most likely influence from knowing Mary and Gavin and the others. 

He was wearing a long black jacket, a green vest underneath. His legs were covered by dark green pants and he adorned two jet black shoes. 

He stopped at the end of Arryn’s bed. 

Arryn was scared of this man, no doubt, but refused to show any fear. She needed to be strong to prove her point. 

“It wasn’t the first time, was it?” Eli asked, looking Arryn deep in the eye. His deep blue weren’t anything like Barbara’s. They weren’t warm and welcoming, the opposite, cold and uninviting. 

“Excuse me?” When his lip rose like a snarl, Arryn rephrased. “Excuse me, sir?” 

His lip lowered as he replied, “It wasn’t the first time you two kissed, was it?” 

Arryn, used to lying all her life to evade the cops, told the truth and shook her head. 

“No…it was last night.” 

His hands, which were around the bed’s metal frame, tightened around the cold steel. 

“And that was all you two did?” He asked. 

Arryn didn’t blush. This was too serious of a situation to be embarrassed by the implications. 

“Yes sir. Just kissing. Nothing more.” 

His grip around the metal loosened somewhat. 

“Good. My daughter isn’t losing her first to someone like you.”

Arryn stared by at the man. He straightened his back as he walked around the bed, walking closer to the girl. As he approached, Arryn felt her heart beating faster. He could kill her. Right then and there. 

He looked Arryn up and down, stopping the third time to stare at her face. His left hand moved forward and grabbed her cheek. The uncomfortable girl sat there, not sure what Barbara’s father was doing. 

“Grey green eyes…” his index and middle finger were placed right below her eyes. 

“Black hair…” he grabbed a handful of the girl’s onyx hair. She bit her tongue to stop from yelping when gave a firm tug. 

“Smile.” He said, all emotion drained from his face. 

“E-excuse me, sir?” Arryn asked, confused. Why did he ask her to smile? 

“Smile. Naturally.” He stated, clearing waiting for her to do as told. 

Arryn definitely couldn't smile looking at him so she thought of a recent memory. 

_“So, logically, I responded, ‘Oh the Hue-Manatee.’” Barbara winked, raised her fingers and pretending to fire them off like guns._

_Arryn covered her face with her hands, shaking her head disapprovingly. But she removed her hands to look at Barbara with a huge smile._

_“Okay…that one was…” Arryn smile turned into a daring smirk._

_Barbara raised an eyebrow. What was Arryn thinking?_

_“Quite the flop…”_

_Barbara laughed and lifted a hand. Arryn high-fived her, both laughing at their dorkiness._

It was working, Arryn was smiling. It didn’t matter if Barbara’s father was creepily staring her down, apparently evaluating her grin. The fond moment the two had shared just four days ago was in her mind like a record on replay. That was the case for all of her moments spent with Barbara, in fact. 

“Why does my daughter love you?” Eli asked, making Arryn’s smile disappear as she looked at the man. He wasn’t saying it angrily and he wasn’t insulting his daughter’s preferences. He sounded curious. 

“Um…I-I don’t know…she could tell you…” Arryn said timidly. She felt nervous around this man. 

“Why do you love my daughter?” 

Now this was a question she could answer. 

“Because she’s funny. Because she’s pretty. Because she’s sincere. I love your daughter because she won’t lie to me. I love her because she listens to me. I love her because she’s so very beautiful. I love her because she can make me smile. I love her because her eyes are so beautifully blue. I love her because her hair is so gorgeously long and blonde. I love her because her smile brightens my day. I love her because…she cares.” Arryn listed, spilling her heart’s contents to Eli Dunkelman. 

She didn’t care if the whole world had heard what she had just said, she was glad she said it. 

. . . . . 

Barbara walked towards the kitchen, a goofy smile plastered on her face. She could still taste Arryn’s kiss on her lips, the sweet taste of vanilla.

As the kitchen came into view, Lindsay happened to look her way and smiled with raised eyebrows. The blonde entered the room, Lindsay walking up to question her mile-wide smile. 

“What’s go you so giddy?” she asked. 

Barbara sighed silently. “Nothing.” She lied. 

The redhead opened her mouth to interrogate her friend further when she was interrupted by a certain lad. 

“Uh…Lindsay! Um…I spilled the flour.” Gavin embarrassedly said, the white powder covering his face, hair, and clothes. 

Lindsay rolled her eyes and walked over the boy. 

“Do I have to babysit you?” 

A hand ruffled Barbara’s blond hair. She looked up to see Adam wearing a white chef’s hat with a matching apron. 

“We’re going to make pancakes! Mary had gone upstairs to find you but you weren’t in your room. Oh and you’re wearing your clothes from yesterday.” The observant Adam pointed to her attire. He wasn’t insulting her, just stating a fact. 

“Sweetie, where had you been? We hadn’t seen you since last night and-gosh, it’s ten o’ clock. You’re usually quite the early bird and up and at ‘em by seven. Everything okay?” Mary asked. 

As she spoke, it seemed she earned the room’s attention. Mary and Adam were looking at her, along with Gavin and Lindsay, and even Joel who had stopped pouring in pancake batter to a pan on the stove. 

“I…um…well…” Barbara stuttered, flushing a light pink. “I went to…um…check up on Arryn. And I lost track of time…I, uh…fell asleep in the chair…” she lied. She certainly wasn’t the best at lying but the others seemed to believe it. 

“Oh, okay. Your father was checking to see if you were up there just a few minutes ago. I assume he sent you down here?” Mary asked. 

Barbara nodded. 

“Alright, here’s your hat and apron,” Adam turned around with a matching pair, all of them now adorning the chef look. “And let’s get baking!” 

. . . . .

“Hmph…” 

Arryn looked up to see an agitated Eli Dunkelman. She didn’t care if what she said pissed him off, it was the truth. 

“Fine.” 

That wasn’t something she expected to hear. 

“Huh?” she wondered. 

“I said fine.” Eli huffed. “I’m not thrilled about my daughter dating an orphan off the street, let alone it being a girl but I suppose I can’t change that. No matter what I do, she won’t listen to me and taking you away from her will only make her rebel against me in return. At least you care about my daughter.” 

Arryn smiled, feeling like it was too good to be true. 

“But,” 

Arryn’s smile faltered. 

“If you do anything with her or to her without her consent, so help me I will-,” 

“I would never do anything without your daughter’s approval, sir. And I would never harm her or hurt her. If I did, I’d be worthy of any punishment you’d dish out.” 

This seemed to please Eli. And then, something extraordinary happened. 

Eli Dunkelman, the cold rich man who cared only for himself and not even his own daughter, the very man who had slapped Barbara across the face just yesterday, the man who had locked Arryn up for doing what she had to do to survive, smiled. 

Arryn looked at him in shock. As far as what Barbara had told her, she had never seen her father smile in her lifetime. Mary had told Barbara he had been deeply in love with her mother and always smiled around her and after he lost her, he lost himself. 

“By no means does this make me happy, got it.” The smile was replaced by a serious frown. Arryn nodded. “Good. Now get off that bed, you’ve dirtied it enough. Go get changed. There are some actually decent clothes on that chair.” He pointed to a wooden chair sitting against the wall. 

“Then go see my daughter when you’re done.” 

Arryn nodded. She couldn’t wait to tell Barbara the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Wowza I'm on a role today! I seriously love this pair. Shipping those two together is adorable. God they're cute! I haven't decided how exactly I'm going to write the next chapter. I plan on having them sit at breakfast with Arryn telling Barbara the good news and maybe a few other things which I won't spoil. Either the next chapter or in a chapter after it, I'm going to have a big point in the story, possibly even the climax...possibly...but for now,  
> Ciao~  
> not the real Vav


	11. Pieced Together

Arryn was wearing a long-sleeve indigo jacket over a long grey shirt. On her legs were longer dark denim capris, much nicer than her old black ones. She had also been given nice black flats and socks. The material felt weird on her feet and Arryn had never recalled actually wearing them as her blistered feet could prove. 

It was ten thirty, she was dressed, the bed was made, and Eli Dunkelman had told her go greet her daughter downstairs. 

She walked down the hall, listening to the directions given to her. 

“ _Just keep walking forward, you’ll see the stairs. Walk down them, turn right and there will be a brown door not too far from the front doors. Go in there and you’ll be able to hear my daughter and her friends making a ruckus. Just follow their voices._ ” 

As she graced her way down the steps, glad she didn’t fall and make a fool of herself, she could hear laughing coming from the kitchen already. 

Would this be her life now? Nothing but pure happiness and joy? Spending her life with Barbara at the mansion along with Lindsay and Gavin? She would certainly accept the life. 

Arryn opened the wooden door and walked inside, seeing the kitchen in view. 

The room was open but wasn’t too large, in fact it was probably the size of an average bedroom even though it was to serve several people. In the center was long island with a wooden counter down and an open bottom filled with pots and pans. Against the wall, to Arryn’s right, were two stoves, three sinks, and a drying rack. Countless cabinets lined the walls, most likely holding fancy plates and bowls. A few drawers were underneath the sinks and counters, most likely holding fancy silverware. Against the other wall, to Arryn’s left, was a row of windows that view the front lawn even including the large fountain and path that surrounded it. A few chairs sat underneath the windows and they were currently occupied by the group she was looking for. 

Joel seemed to make notice of her presence first. 

He smiled at her and pointed at a plate of open pancakes. He stood, placing down his meal on the chair, and walked over to one of the hanging cabinets to grab another plate for their guest. While he did so, Adam stood and pulled over another chair, putting it next to Barbara’s. Arryn wasn’t sure if this was on purpose or not. 

“Hey Arryn,” Gavin welcomed, waving to the raven haired girl. 

Lindsay smiled and greeted, “Hi. Glad to see you aren’t in the infirmary anymore.” 

The woman sitting next to Joel, who took his seat, presumably Gavin’s mother Mary, smiled and nodded at her. 

“It’s good news.” 

While Arryn cautiously approached the island, she was still a little nervous around the adults (she had grown up in a part of town where they had hated her); she looked at the girl she wanted to see most. 

The blonde was clearing trying to speak but her mouth was full of pancakes. She almost seemed like she was choking. 

Once she had swallowed, making sure her throat was clear, she smiled wide and patted the chair next to her. 

“Hey Arryn! Why don’t you grab some pancakes and sit next to me.” 

Gavin looked at Barbara while Arryn politely took a modest dish of pancakes. “Why do you struggle so much with pancakes, Barb?” He asked, laughing a bit. 

Barbara stuck out her tongue. 

“Because they’re too big to fit in my mouth,” Arryn saw Barbara raise her eyebrows in the corner of her eye, “and I already have it in so it’d be gross to spit it out and cut it up.” 

Gavin laughed at Barbara’s answer. 

“But choking on it isn’t gross?” 

Barbara laughed and shrugged. “I don’t know! Jeez, why you got to be so rough, Gav?” Barbara gently punched Gavin in the shoulder. 

Arryn knew they were only playing, the were best friends, but she couldn’t help feel the slightest bit of jealousy. 

_No! No, jealousy is a bad thing that never leads to anything good!_

She sat down next to Barbara, her plate in hand, and smiled as she watched Lindsay explain a story. She wasn’t as dramatic with explaining it like Barbara but she did put in a good amount of detail and emphasis. 

While she listened, her gaze shifted to Barbara who was looking at her with a big smile. 

“Yes Barbara?” she asked quietly, not wanting to be rude and interrupt Lindsay. 

“So, how was your chat with my dad?” her smile turned into a worried frown. 

Arryn smiled. “It went…surprisingly well. He wasn’t as bad or scary as I thought he would be. He actually seemed…protective of you.” 

Barbara’s smile returned as her eyebrows furrowed in confused. 

“Him? Protective of me?” she quietly laughed. She seemed happy but Arryn knew that laugh was ever so bitter. 

“Yes. He said he wanted to make sure you dated someone who cared.” Arryn said. 

Barbara smiled and took another bite of her pancakes. Arryn had to fight the urge to kiss a drop of syrup off her lips. Barbara saw her struggling to contain her desire. She smiled deviously as she slowly dragged her tongue across her pink lips. 

Arryn was feeling light headed as her face flushed a pink. 

_Why does she have to tease me?_

“But I have something very important to tell you, Barbara.” Arryn said, breaking her embarrassing stare. 

Barbara sensed the seriousness in her tone and stopped her act. 

“Yes?” she seemed nervous, like she feared the worst. Did it have to do with her dad? Did he say something about Arryn? Was he angry that she had been kissing her? 

“Well…I think it’d be better if we discuss it in private.” Arryn nodded her head at the others who were laughing over whatever Lindsay had said. Arryn had still felt a little impolite about talking over the redhead, even it had been quietly. 

“Now?” Barbara asked. 

Arryn shrugged. 

“I think it’d be courteous if we ate with everybody first. After we cleanup we can excuse ourselves and discuss matters.” 

Barbara covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. 

“ _Excuse ourselves and discuss matters_? Are we business woman? What’s with the big words?” Barbara joked, making Arryn blush. 

“Hey, you’re one to talk. The _boot_ is _out_ side, _eh_?” Arryn teased, mocking Barbara’s unique accent. 

The blonde blushed and rambled on about how her accent wasn’t that thick.

. . . . . 

Barbara led Arryn into her bedroom, her hand tightly grasping the girl’s wrist. Arryn struggled to keep up with the speedy blonde. Apparently finding out what Eli said to her was extremely important. 

Barbara’s room was larger than the usual bedroom, something Arryn expected, with a decent sized bed with light blue sheets. The walls were white and a bureau with a large mirror sat upon against the wall. A desk sat in the farther corner, near a large window, but it didn’t look like it had been used in some time. And next to the bed, to Arryn’s left, was a large open closet filled with different colored dresses with multiple designs. 

Before she could protest, Arryn was tossed onto the bed. She looked back to see Barbara closing the door. The girl ran for the bed, Arryn quickly moving herself up to avoid being hit, and jumped onto it, landing cross-legged. 

“So, what did you want to tell me?” Barbara asked, leaning in. 

Arryn moved closer to her. 

“He said okay.” Arryn said with a smile. 

“He said okay?” Barbara asked, confused about what the girl was saying. 

“Well, his words weren’t exactly like that. He more so said, ‘ _Fine. I don’t really like the idea of you being with my daughter, but I can’t change that._ ’ But, nonetheless, he said okay.”

Two hands were clasped around Arryn’s shoulders as Barbara pulled her in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just pictured this when Barbara was eating her pancakes: http://i4.ytimg.com/vi/ozlvcJSFHJU/0.jpg
> 
> This chapter was merely fluff between the two of them. Next chapter, however, like I stated in the last chapter's Notes, is quite the doozy. I'm not sure when it will come out, I've been feeling the vibe this past weekend and hopefully this week will prove to be productive. If not, expect to see it sometime soon. (I'm still working on the One-Shot series)   
> Ciao~  
> not the real Vav


	12. An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read if you enjoy the story!

So I'd like ti update all of those reading on a few things! Important things! Now, down to business. 

This is a great site but sadly, as far as I know, it doesn't have "blog" or things like that so I can't inform the readers unless I do it through the story or an author's note. I figured doing it as a chapter would be wiser since I don't know if _everyone_ reads the notes. Nothing wrong with skipping them, though. I mean...I do it too...*hides face in shame* 

But anyway, I'll start off with this story. 

I know it's been a little while since I posted (only a few days :P) but I know I usually post a chapter or two every three days. I have been super excited to write Chapter 12 (once I finish it, I'll delete this note-chapter and replace it with Chapter 12) but I don't think I started off right. I've been making slow (ever so slow) progress. I tend to write two-three paragraphs a day, which is a bore. I may continue to do this or I may delete it and restart. I haven't decided. 

Now to _Zechkelman One-Shots_

I have a TON of ideas for this story, in fact I have post-it note full of 'em. And I have written a few paragraphs for each idea (one of them being the RvB) but I haven't gotten farther than that. Shame on me, I know. So I do apologize with the delay with those two. 

Three more things to adress! 

_Oh a Pirate's Life for Me!_

WOW! I haven't written for this fanfiction in a long time and I truly and sincerely apologize for the delay. Like I said at the beginning of Father Rooster Mother Hen Orphanage I wrote this fanfic to try and get rid of my writer's block for it. It seems it hasn't worked. In fact...I may have possibly made it worse now that Barbvin (my main reason on writing Oh a Pirate's Life for Me!) isn't my OTP. *smacks self* Look what you dun diddly did, self. I've written a few starts for the next Chapter, some have been scraped some haven't...well...still don't know when I'll get back on my horse and start writing that. 

Arryn! 

Okay, if you don't follow her on Youtube I highly suggest you do. You can find her here: https://www.youtube.com/user/Hazleapricot She said she is starting a few gaming videos weekly and I'm excited! Can't wait! I both hope she does and hope she doesn't play Five Nights at Freddy's. In case you aren't aware (of both) Arryn has a huge fear of robots in general and Five Nights at Freddy's is about being stuck at an animatronic restaurant like Chucke-E-Cheese's at night. Don't want her to be scared, I'll feel bad, but at the same time my cruel self will get a laugh out of it. Welp...whaddya' gonna do? Subscribe to her, anyway! 

School! 

I'm a nerd. I actually enjoy school and learning. Maybe it's the fact I like my teachers, I don't know. *shrugs* But school will keep me occupied. I'm may only be going into the Seventh Grade but school is my life. I focus on good grades and getting honors and getting service hours. I had just finished volunteering at my mom's work for NJHS. But anyway, because of school it means less chapters. So don't expect to see me as often, the summer was to get you over the school year. 

Thanks for the support! It may only have about 300 views but that still means a lot! Until next time, 

Ciao~ not the real Vav


	13. Upon What Remains

_Arryn found it was very beautiful at six in the morning. The breeze was chilly but she enjoyed it, it was better than the sweltering heat that was soon to come. The sun was just above the horizon, a red violet glow spreading across the sky. The birds were chirping, the light tweets making the girl stop and listen. It was soothing._

_Someone’s voice broke her out of her trance._

_“Beautiful, isn’t it?”_

_Arryn looked over to see Ryan. The older boy was wearing a hand-me down grey and black high school jacket with a red shirt underneath._

_“It is.”_

_Arryn was wearing a long sleeved Henley with a white midsection and black sleeves. An old grey beanie was sitting atop her head._

_“Add some glasses and you’re a hipster.” Ryan commented, looking her up and down._

_They shared a brief laugh, the two walking to the side of the building’s roof._

_Arryn had almost forgotten they weren’t on the ground. They were on an abandoned apartment complex on Dushrow Avenue. They planned to get a breakfast for everyone at the orphanage. Well, the kids. If Missus Ashley saw them with stolen food, she’d try to stop them from doing it again._

_Key word: try._

_“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Achievement Burg so pretty before.” Arryn said, looking around and spotting a few noteworthy attractions. The skyline of the main city looked amazing with the black silhouettes of skyscrapers against a glowing red and purple background._

_“Even the bay.”_

_Ryan pointed at the docks not too far away from them. They could see a large group of people marching over to the boats._

_“I think the boy scouts are going on their annual fishing jamboree.” Arryn said, seeing the red scarfs around the boy’s necks. “Think they’ll catch anything?”_

_She looked back at the blue-eyed boy._

_“Mmmnah…I doubt it. When Tyler and I visited the market a few days ago we overheard some fisherman talking about how poor the conditions had been. The only person to catch one was a wife on a boat trip and all she got was a small flounder.”_

_“Remember when that kid Kdin caught a shark?”_

_Arryn and Ryan laughed at the memory._

_“He was terrified on the picture. His eyes were wide as he looked at it. It was decent sized, though. At least seven or eight feet.”_

_They stared at the view for moments in silence._

_“Ryan?” Arryn disrupted the peace with a question._

_“Yes Arryn?”_

_The nine year old girl tapped her fingers on the concrete edge, preparing her wording before asking the fourteen year old a serious query._

_“What do you remember from the day I was left?”_

_Ryan’s head jerked, noticeably, but he retained his cool and looked at the black haired girl._

_“Oh jeez Arryn. You’re really testing my memory.” He tried to lighten the mood with his iconic quiet chuckle but it seemed Arryn wasn’t for laughs._

_“I know but I want to anything I can.”_

_“But maybe it isn’t right for you to hear. I know you want to know, everyone at the orphanage does, but just because you’re curious doesn’t mean you’re ready to hear the truth.” Ryan tried to lightly put her down._

_But it seemed Arryn was firm on getting an answer that satisfied her._

_“For nine years of my life I’ve been told I could wait. I’m done waiting Ryan. I don’t care if it’s hard to accept. I’m nine years old and I know more things than most nine year olds do. I’ve seen things worse than most nine year olds do. None of us have had normal lives Ryan.”_

_Ryan nodded, understanding her desire to know her origins._

_“Alright…I’ll tell you.”_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Ryan curled up against the heater._

_Missus Ashley had told him not to do so, that he could get burnt or sick if he was near it but he wasn’t worried. Besides, with the winter’s heavy snow, it kept him warm enough to bear the cold._

_Two other people sat in the room with him._

_On the single ratty wing chair was Caiti, a girl only a year younger than him, curled up with a small blanket that she tried her best to wrap around her. Her glasses were slowly slipping off the bridge of her nose, eventually going to slide off her face entirely._

_Lying against the wall with a blanket and a cup of cocoa was Lenard, a boy six years older than Ryan. The eleven year old often ignored Caiti and Ryan’s existence, too busy trying to work as the paperboy to pay them attention._

_But neither complained, Caiti and Ryan weren’t too fond of the older boy. He was rude._

_Ryan glanced out the window, snowflakes gracefully landing on the window’s glass before becoming a drop of water._

_The boy leant forward, scooting closer to the heater, and placed his head against the cool glass. It sent a chill up his spine. His nose was squished and if anyone walked by he’d look silly._

_Something caught Ryan’s attention before he could lie back down._

_A woman was running in the snow with something tightly held in her arms. She was glancing back as she ran closer to the orphanage. Her black hair was covered in snow and Ryan figured she must have been freezing with the damp locks._

_She was wearing appropriate snow gear: a red pea coat, boots, a scarf, and black leather gloves._

_Ryan stood as he realized she was going to the orphanage. He started heading towards the door, wondering what that this lady was up to. It seemed Lenard and Caiti had fallen asleep because neither bothered to ask him where he was going, that or they just didn’t care._

_“Missus Ashley?” he called. He tried to remember what she had said to him last. He recalled her saying she was going into town to buy warmer clothes or soup._

_He walked downstairs, peeking through the windows. The black haired runner was knelt down, placing whatever she was holding down onto the steps. She looked around and took off the scarf and wrapped it around the thing on the steps._

_The woman looked up and met Ryan’s eyes. She looked worried and scared but above all, Ryan saw hope in her eyes. Her face was littered with light blue bruises and scars._

_In view Ryan could see a figure running towards the woman. She turned and gasped, quickly knocking at the door before bolting at full speed away from the orphanage._

_The person he saw chasing her came into view. It was a tall man with a scratchy beard and a face that was turned into a scowl. Ryan felt an unsafe vibe around the man and hid himself from his view. He heard snow crunching and when the boy looked back, the man was gone._

_He approached the door, quietly turning the knob and opening it. First he peeked out to see if either were in view. It seemed both the woman and the man were gone._

_Ryan was surprised when he heard an unusual noise._

_A cry._

_He looked down to see the bundle the lady had been carrying. Ryan reached down. The roll felt strange and heat was emanating from it. The cry was indeed coming from this thing._

_He cautiously moved a hand and picked a corner of the blanket. He undid the wrap and his eyes went wide in surprise._

_In his arms, Ryan Haywood, held a baby._

_His instincts kicked in and Ryan jumped back inside and started to cradle the child but not before closing the door. It was already cold inside the building without snow and cold air pouring in._

_Short black hair was hidden by the wraps of the blanket. Ryan gently ran his hand through the baby’s hair, feeling the surprisingly warm and soft mane._

_It seemed Ryan was born a father because the baby had stopped wailing. In fact, it was burrowing itself into Ryan’s body._

_He was still developing, the boy was only five, but the baby was so tiny and frail in comparison. The child’s head was half the size of Ryan’s. It’s eyes briefly opened to reveal bright blue eyes._

_Ryan didn’t grow up in an educated household but he had been born with a natural instinct to learn. He had read a few books and he learned that babies’ eyes were blue the first year._

_Three things were bugging him though._

_Why was the woman running?_

_Why was the man chasing her?_

_And why did she leave behind this baby –_

_Um…another thing he wondered…was it a boy or a girl?_

_He guessed it was a girl, the hair seemed a tad long, but it wasn’t enough to determine the gender for definite. Ryan didn’t feel right to intrude on this young girl/boy’s privacy and refused to take a peek._

_Before he knew it, the baby was yawning. The sight was adorable and made Ryan’s heart glow. She or he was so cute!_

_Ryan headed back upstairs. Both Caiti and Lenard were both still asleep. The blonde sat up against the heater and covered the baby in another blanket. They’d be freezing if they weren’t properly covered._

_Ryan was glad the baby had taken a liking to him but he had no idea how to care for this baby. And he prayed to god she or he wouldn’t get hungry because he knew that would certainly be a predicament. He just wanted Missus Ashley to return._

_And he worried for this baby. Was that woman her/his mom? They certainly looked related. Was that man her/his dad? He looked dangerous. What happened to them? Was this baby going to grow up without parents just like Caiti and Lenard and Ryan had?_

_No. Ryan would make sure he’d act like a father, even if he was only five. He’d turn six soon. If Lenard had taken in responsibility at a young age, so could he._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_“I’m so sorry Arryn. I feel I shouldn’t have told you. You weren’t-,”_

_Ryan was engulfed by a hug._

_“Huh? Arryn?”_

_“Thank you Ryan. Thank you.”_

_He smiled and reciprocated the embrace._

_“I wish you could have had a better life. And I wish we could find out if they truly were your parents. I should have stopped her.”_

_“No, Ryan. No. You did your part. You acted like a dad even when you were six. All of us may have lost the childhood we wanted but you gave up even more. You acted like a dad, not only giving up your childhood but acting mature and having to become an adult before you should have.”_

_Ryan held Arryn tight as they watched the sunrise._

Arryn’s arms curled around her bent legs, her head dipping into her knees. She sobbed into the denim she wore, leaving tear stains. 

Barbara was holding her tight, the blonde’s head on her shoulder as she whispered comforting sentences. 

“I should have hugged him. I should have thanked him. I should have told him I loved him. I should have told all of them that I loved them! They were family!” she cried miserably. Barbara’s heart broke as she watched the girl wail and list on about things she should have and shouldn’t have done. 

“Shh…I’m sure they know…family fights but makes amends. Yours was no different, Arryn. I’m sure none of them were angry at you.” Barbara spoke quietly. 

The dimly lit bedroom only increase the negativity but neither broke apart to turn the lights on. 

“But I never saw them after that day! All I got was a message from Kerry…a few words that my own ears didn’t hear. I was too concerned about me and about my feelings for you that I put them later on the list.” Arryn didn’t bother to look up at Barbara. “Damn it!” 

The blonde rocked her slowly back and forth, stroking her hair and lovingly caressing her face. She didn’t know what to say or do. 

A newspaper sat on the bedside table, words scrawled out in a large font. 

“ **Hurricane Riley Devastates Town!** ” 

It listed all the places that had taken damage from the storm. Places like Goeff’s Products Factory, Achievement Burg Police Station, and Hayley’s Daycare. 

But those weren’t the reason they were crying. No…the cause for Arryn’s weeping and Barbara’s rocking were the words: 

“ **Father Rooster Mother Hen Orphanage Flooded. One death and three serious injuries.** ” 

It didn’t list the names. 

But Arryn knew. 

One of the people she grew up with her entire live was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up some information and I learned babies can be born with a full head of hair.


	14. Among Rubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ain't much but it's something to break free of the hiatus. If you enjoy the story I suggest reading the notes at the end. Thanks!

_It started as a light drizzle._

_The droplets of water splattered on the ground, forming puddles on the wooden floor. The gaping hole in the roof was allowing the rain to flow inside; bits of construction like girders were jutting out of the sides._

_No one stood in the open; they stuck to the sides of the walls and the covered spaces to keep dry. Caiti was looking up at the sky, watching the gloomy dark clouds. Ray’s eyes were closed as he sat up against a wall, listening to the noises the storm was making. Ryan was helping Kerry walk as the boy tried to make his way to the bedrooms. With each passing moment the storm grew angrier, the drizzle turning into a downpour and the thunder clapping loudly._

_The kids were worried. They had never seen a storm so ferocious. Correction, hurricane. Achievement Burg didn’t receive drastic torrents of rain like this often. The only hurricane they remembered in their lifetime was Hurricane Anton which had only caused a few trees to fall over._

_It seemed Hurricane Riley was making up for all the destruction missed. He was certainly causing damage. All the buildings on Texan Boulevard had their windows shattered and their doors smashed._

_Damp papers flew around on the streets, the strong wind tearing pieces off._

_“This storm is insane!” Kerry yelled over the rain and thunder. “I’ve never seen anything like it!”_

_Ryan sat him down on the ground, the two across from Caiti and Ray. The hole was sitting in between the group._

_“I saw one before when I was in AchieveLandia! It wasn’t a hurricane though! It was a huge tsunami! I was young at the time and it’s the reason I was sent here!” Ray yelled over to them, his eyes suddenly open._

_They didn’t need to ask why he was sent, they could figure out what had happened on their own._

_“What about you Caiti?” Ryan called to the girl._

_She pushed her glasses up and took her eyes off of the raging sky._

_“I’ve never seen one so vicious! I’ve been here most of my life, the only storms I’ve seen are the rainstorms we get in spring!” she yelled back._

_They sat there quietly, listening to the rain patter against the floor and the booming thunder._

_It’d be the last moment they’d spend together._

.~.~.~. 

Caiti’s head was throbbing. 

Her muscles felt sore. 

And she couldn’t feel her left leg. 

She opened her eyes, her vision quickly blending into a mix of colors. Caiti couldn’t comprehend her surroundings. She must’ve lost her glasses. 

Caiti raised herself up into a sitting position. She blinked rapidly, hoping it would help her regain her sight. 

But it seemed her temporary blindness was eminent. 

“Hello?” her voice wavered, the sound was weak and was quickly whisked away by the shrill winds. 

Her poise faltered, a sense of dread washing over her. 

Even if the others were nearby, there was no way they’d hear her. And she certainly couldn’t see which put her at a disadvantage. 

_How did I end up here?_ Caiti thought. 

The seventeen year old tried her hardest to try and spark her memory but she couldn’t. 

_I must’ve taken worse than just a broken leg._

Her blurred sight had improved as she could now see her close surroundings. Close, close surroundings. 

She was on a hard dark grey surface with a rough, scratchy texture. 

_Concrete._ Caiti thought. 

She remembered when Ryan had given them history lessons. The one day he had lectured them on all the wars Achievement Burg had suffered over the centuries since it was built. 

_“Of all the wars Achievement Burg has fought, both wins and losses, the most memorable and monumental was the Global Devastation. There was a constant threat of bombings so they created underground bunkers. They were made of rebar concrete, enough to sustain a large explosion.” Caiti recalled Ryan saying._

_This building must be older than I thought. The Global Devastation took place well over sixty years ago._

She began to feel the ground around her and hear hand made contact with what she assumed were her glasses. 

Caiti gripped her spectacles and placed them on her nose, adjusting them as her vision blurred and clear simultaneously. 

Not that she could see, the girl felt a tad better and a bit more confident. 

“Ryan?” she called. 

As soon as she stood she felt a sharp pain jolt up her left leg. She bit her lip as she dared to see the damage her limb had taken. 

The leg was bruised and a large lump was protruding on her shin. As she tried to walk forward, she grimaced, a fresh wave of agony crossed in her leg. 

Caiti slowly brought her knee up into a bent position and stretched both of her arms out as she tried to find a wall to lean on while limping. 

“Ryan? Ray?” she called, clearing her voice and trying to increase the decibel. “Kerry? Missus Ashley?” 

She stopped moving as she felt herself wobbling, her body not used to being balanced on one leg. She prepared herself to keep going but stopped when she heard a noise. 

Knocking. 

She raised an eyebrow. Knocking? She was in the basement of the orphanage. Why would she be hearing knocking? 

Knock. 

Knock. 

Knock. 

Wait…it wasn’t that simple. It was spaced out. 

…knock… 

………… 

…knock… 

…knock… 

…tap… 

………… 

Caiti could tell it was in a pattern. 

“Morse code.” She said, feeling proud that she had remembered yet another thing Ryan had taught them. 

She may not have known how to decipher the tricky language, but it sounded like the knocks and taps were cleverly pieced together. The person trying to send the message 

obviously knew what they were doing. 

Eliminating both Kerry and Ray. 

So Ryan was nearby. Caiti would have to listen closely to hear where the noises were coming from. 

…tap… 

…tap… 

…knock… 

………… 

………… 

…knock… 

…tap… 

…knock… 

…knock… 

They were getting louder as Caiti moved along the left wall. The room was still incredibly dark and, since she didn’t have night-vision, she couldn’t see where she was going. Soon enough, she found the source. The sounds were coming from a collapsed a wall, the knocks and taps now echoing loudly that Caiti was close. 

“Ryan!” she yelled, feeling the loosened bricks and cracked cement. “Ryan, are you here?!” 

Caiti’s heart was thumping. The pile of rubble could be hiding Ryan from her. Or, even worse, hiding Ryan’s body. 

The Morse Code messages had stopped. 

“…R-Ryan?” Caiti whimpered, her hands covered in cuts from the sharp and curved brick and cement. 

She solemnly lowered her head, silence consuming the underground bunker. 

…tap… 

…tap… 

Weak, hollow knocks were sounding from the debris. Caiti’s head flew upwards, her eyes wide with confusion and curiosity. 

She tried to grab gold of some of the bricks. She winced as the sharp edges pierced her already bleeding wounds. Caiti heaved as she yanked two bricks out, flinging them across the room. They hit a wall in the back with a loud clatter. 

“Ryan! Are you in there?” 

……… 

…thump… 

…thump… 

The bricks were vibrating as something pushed against them from inside the pile. Caiti fit her hand inside a crack and began to push at the rubble from the inside. As a large gap was made, Caiti felt something grab her hand. 

It was another hand. 

She lowered herself to a kneel and peeked inside. She couldn’t see much but something stood out. Two somethings, actually. 

Two deep blue pools. 

Or in less poetic terms, Ryan’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize with how short this chapter is in contrast to the others, considering with how long it's been since I've written for this story. A few things I'd like to add/clear up/mention (etc) about my fanfictions.   
> I will continue to write Father Rooster Mother Hen Orphanage but due to school, activities, writing original stories, and such there will be a noticeable down crease in productivity.   
> Oh A Pirate's Life for Me! - still On Hiatus until I can finish this story  
> Zechkelman One-Shots - do not expect daily (or maybe even weekly) updates. This was meant as a story where when I was bored, I could write a short Arryn x Barbara drabble and I figured I'd add it to this website.   
> And possibly another fanfic. I have an idea and (like Oh A Pirate's Life for Me) it includes most everybody from Rooster Teeth, not just a selected few. I haven't thought of a title yet (I'm still going back and forth on a few names) but check up to see if I've added anything new. It might be under the names:  
> "Whispers from the Walls"  
> "A Ghost in the Hall"  
> "Under Wraps"  
> Thanks for your understanding,   
> ~not the real Vav


	15. In Her Arms

Barbara couldn’t bear to see Arryn sad. She wasn’t just sad, she was depressed. 

She sat at the girl’s window seat, staring at the Dunkelman Mansion’s front lawn with a blank stare. 

Hearing the news about the orphanage had weakened Arryn to the point that she was almost a shattered shell of a once funnier, happier girl. 

It had been two days. 

There wasn’t much more on the article. Barbara offered to take Arryn to the hospital. To meet her friends. To see them once more. To mourn whoever they had lost. 

But her girlfriend had denied simply stating she wasn’t ready. Barbara wanted to give her time. She did. But she knew Arryn would regret her decision to stay. 

Barbara was persistent. She was intent on making the onyx haired girl visit her childhood friends. 

“Arryn, please.” Barbara sat beside the grieving girl, her right leg curled underneath her while her left swayed out beside the window seat. 

Arryn glanced at Barbara, and seeing the blonde’s teary blue eyes, she turned her head to face her girlfriend. 

“Y-yes Barbara?” she asked. 

Barbara reached out, quickly taking Arryn’s hand into her own, and ran her fingers under Arryn’s palm. Her thumb massaged her dorsal, Barbara moving closer to her. 

“Please stop. You can’t just stare out the window, Arryn. I love you and I only want to help you. Ignoring me and ignoring the fact that your friends are injured isn’t going to help.” 

Arryn’s eyebrows furrowed as her nose scrunched up angrily. 

“You think I’m ignoring them?! You think I’m neglecting my friends on purpose!? How the hell would you feel if Gavin or Lindsay was in the hospital while you were kept safe? Do you think this is easy for me? That I want to stay away from them?” 

Barbara squeezed Arryn’s hand. 

“I-I know you’re upset and I know you’re dealing with trouble but if you don’t want to stay away from them, why aren’t you visiting your friends? I’m sure they want you by their side.” Barbara tried. 

“Because they’ll never forgive me if they find that I was perfectly fine and safe in a mansion while they sat in the rundown orphanage trying not to drown! They’ll never forgive me for not going to see them when I was out of the jail!” 

“You’re family, of course they’ll forgive you-,” 

“You don’t understand! I only hurt the people around me. Morgan Douglas would still be alive if it wasn’t for me!” 

Barbara looked into Arryn’s burning eyes to see anger and frustration and hurt and, most of all, regret. She remembered Kerry mentioning a Morgan before. 

“Morgan Douglas?” 

“Yes…she was a girl at our orphanage a few years ago…” Arryn tore her eyes off Barbara, casting her gaze out the window once again. 

“What happened?” 

“I did something awful. Something I’ll never forget.” 

Barbara waited patiently. 

“I took away her chance of being adopted.” 

_Arryn leaned against the roof’s brick parapet, watching the approaching couple with an icy glare._

_The man looked to be in his early thirties with short brown hair and a cleaned green suit and black pants. The woman looked to in her late twenties with long, dirty blonde hair. She wore professional attire, similar to the man, consisting of a white dress blouse and a skirt with a long-sleeved jacket over top._

_Why were they here at the orphanage?_

_That was a dumb question. Arryn already knew the answer. They were here to adopt Morgan. She had overheard Missus Ashley speaking with Master Burnie about it earlier in the week._

_Why not Arryn? Why wasn’t she picked?_

_It was probably because Morgan didn’t have as many problems as her. She hadn’t dealt with personal insecurities or abandonment issues. She had had a good life and even a decent childhood._

_Missus Ashley and Master Burnie most likely thought the young couple deserved the best kid they had and clearly Morgan was the best while Arryn wasn’t even in the running._

_She folded her arms and huffed, glancing about the roof._

_Then Arryn got an idea. And idea she would soon regret for the rest of her life._

_Arryn got up, slid off the roof, and began to put her plan into action._

“I got her arrested!” She wailed, flailing her arms upwards. 

“W-what?!” Barbara yelped, shocked that her girlfriend would even think of doing such a thing. 

“I stole and I framed her!” Arryn refused to look Barbara in the eyes. 

“Why did you do it?” Barbara asked. 

“Because I was jealous and angry. I wanted to have a home. I wanted a mother and father. I wanted to go to school. She’d get all of that while I hoped I’d be adopted!” Arryn vented, Barbara slowly reaching out to pat her shoulder. 

Arryn took her hand, her nostrils flaring, and threw herself on top of Barbara, pressing her lips against the blonde’s. 

Barbara’s eyes went wide as Arryn practically suffocated her. The kiss wasn’t full of love; she was trying to get rid of her fury. 

Barbara shook her head and tried to lift Arryn off of her. She liked the sweet pecks Arryn would give her or the passionate kisses they shared, not this. 

But Arryn was forcing herself on top of her and Barbara could feel Arryn’s tears of aggravation landing on her cheeks. She could feel her girlfriend’s nails digging into her wrists as she held her arms above her head. 

Barbara was still trying to push Arryn off, feeling extremely lightheaded and unsafe. 

The girl was trying to slip her tongue into Barbara’s mouth. The blonde shook her head, trying to decline access. She still wasn’t returning the kiss, hoping the actions would convince Arryn to stop. 

But Barbara’s refusal to ignite the kiss was only serving to further anger Arryn and she shoved her tongue inside anyway. 

Barbara whimpered, feeling herself start to choke. Her own tears were starting to trickle down her face but they weren’t like Arryn’s. She was scared. Since she had meant Arryn she felt like she belonged around her. Like she had nothing to worry about when she was nearby. And when they started dating she truly felt it was all good. 

But clearly Arryn was still dealing with her own life choices and scarred past. Barbara hadn’t seen this side of her girlfriend. She didn’t like it one bit. 

This wasn’t Arryn. Arryn would do this to her, would she? 

Barbara’s howl of pain was muffled by Arryn’s lips as her teeth bit down on the blonde’s mouth. She felt a liquid run down past her chin. 

It hurt! Why wasn’t Arryn stopping! She couldn’t breathe! She was bleeding! 

Barbara kept trying to push her girlfriend off but gave up. Her attempts were futile. The evil flame that was taking hold of her beloved Arryn was too strong to fight. 

Arryn opened her eyes. 

Barbara was crying, her chest heaving. She was trying to breathe. Her lips was gushing blood. 

Arryn leapt off of her, her tongue quickly exiting her lover’s throat. 

Arryn was appalled as Barbara fell off the window seat, her hands out to break her fall. Her back rose and fell as she hacked, trying to fill her lungs with air. 

A puddle of blood gathered underneath her and Arryn could see the red droplets leaving her beautiful lips and splashing on the large puddle. 

Her heart stopped. What had she done?! What was wrong with her!? Why had she done this?! She promised to never hurt Barbara but she had gone against her word! 

“ _I would never do anything without your daughter’s approval, sir. And I would never harm her or hurt her._ ” 

Arryn’s legs felt wobbly and she felt she would vomit. 

Barbara lifted her head, the blonde glancing up at her. Her blue eyes weren’t filled with hatred or scorn. They weren’t filled with fury or distrust. They were filled with hurt and concern. 

“…Arryn…” Barbara wheezed. 

Tears continued to fall from Arryn’s eyes but they were no longer due to anger but rather loathing towards herself.

“…what have I done…?” Arryn sobbed, staring at her injured girlfriend. She felt immense guilt as she stared at the injures she had given the girl. 

She was responsible for the bleeding lip, for the labored breathing, and for the indents of nails in her wrists. 

“I hurt everyone around me…” she repeated as Barbara struggled to stand. Once the blonde was on her feet, she started to walk to Arryn, arms out stretched. 

“Arryn…” Barbara reached out, almost like she was going to hug her. 

Arryn’s heart hurt and she took a step back. “Don’t come near me…I’ll only hurt you more.” 

As she uttered that phrase, Arryn darted out of the room. Barbara spun around, chasing after the onyx haired girl. 

The girl was bolting down the stairs, Barbara hot on her heels. The two ran out the front door and into the front lawn. 

“Barbara stop following me! I don’t want to hurt you!” 

“Please Arryn! Running from me is hurting!” Barbara said, feeling hurt as she saw her girlfriend trying to get away from her. 

“No! Did you just forget what I did? I need to leave!” Arryn hollered. 

The two were now at the front gate. Arryn wrapped her hands around the black fence and tried to climb. 

“Please don’t go.” 

The sound of Barbara’s voice broke Arryn’s heart. She stopped at the top of the fence to look back at her girlfriend. 

…that didn’t sound right. She didn’t deserve Barbara. 

She looked back at her…ex-friend. 

As painful as it was to agree, Arryn knew that’d be the correct title. 

Barbara looked like a puppy that had been kicked harshly. She obviously didn’t want her relationship or even _friend_ ship if nothing more with Arryn to be over. 

It had to be done. To protect her. 

“I’m sorry Barbara.” 

And with that, Arryn slid down the fence and ran down the street, refusing to look back at the devastated blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Rough ending?   
> I tried. I hope I got you guys wanting more.   
> I going to try and post more to this and to Whispers from the Walls soon. Pre-Algebra has started and I still have to do my Science Lab *face palm* what can I say, I'm a procrastinator at heart.   
> I'll try to get the next Chapter posted as soon as possible but until next time,   
> Ciao  
> ~not the real Vav


	16. She's a Little Runaway

Loneliness. 

Neglect. 

Being alone and forgotten. 

Monophobia. 

That was her worst fear. It seemed awful. She didn’t want to be by herself with no friends or family. 

She wanted love. She wanted to be hugged and kissed and told people were proud of her. 

But instead she was hit. And yelled at. And told she wasn’t good enough. She debated whether this was better or worse than being ignored. 

At least she was given attention, right? 

Then she met Arryn. 

A girl not too different than her. 

Both had grown up with no mother or father. With only a small group of friends. Wishing their lives could change. 

Maybe that was one of the reasons Barbara loved Arryn so much. They could bond over problems not many kids dealt with. They could also comfort each other and promise they’d make it okay. 

But Barbara felt alone once more. Arryn was gone. She had just left her. 

“ _I’m sorry._ ” 

Was she? Was anyone “sorry” when it came to her? Or were they grateful that the blonde of a nuisance was out of their lives? 

Were Gavin and Lindsay only “friends” with her because their relatives worked for her father? 

“No.” she told herself. Gavin and Lindsay would never stoop so low as to befriend her just because it made their lives easier and less awkward. They cared. 

…they cared. 

….they did… 

_Did Arryn?_

. ~ . ~ . ~ . 

Here she was. Back on the run. No home nor family to come home to. 

And now that the orphanage was gone, she truly was alone. Would anyone miss her if she died? 

Missus Ashley and Master Burnie and Ryan and Caiti and Ray and Kerry were probably angry with her for abandoning them. 

“But I-I didn’t abandon them!” Arryn argued with herself. 

_Yeah…per se…_ that bastard of a voice thought, bringing her more self-loathing and agony. _But why aren’t you going to see if they’re alright._

“Well because I don’t want to see their faces when they see me. They’re going to hate me.” Arryn felt she was losing it. She was talking to herself. 

_So what? Grow a pair Arryn. Go to the hospital and visit them because you care about them. You told Barbara you only hurt people around you._

Arryn flinched. The memory was still too fresh. 

_Prove yourself wrong. She was helping you. She told you they would want you there. So why aren’t you there?_

Arryn shrugged as she slowed her pace. Her footfalls growing quieter as she held her arms, leaning left against a brick wall. She slid down onto the pavement, gripping her knees. 

“Because I don’t deserve them.” 

_You’re right. You don’t._

A tear dripped down her face. She blanched at the statement. But it was the truth. 

_But the least you can do is to see them._

“I need time.” 

Arryn pushed back the voice in her mind. Her grey green eyes focused on a crack in the concrete where a single, lonely ant crawled out. 

Arryn stuck out her index finger, her calloused skin feeling the scratchy pavement. The ant walked closer to her digit and, after a few cautious perimeter exams around her nail, crawled on top of her finger. 

The small insect made its way further up her hand, making it even past her knuckle. 

Arryn sighed sadly. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me little guy.” 

A loud caw from a crow caused Arryn to look up to see the black bird only a few feet away from her. The bringer of bad omen hopped closer to the girl, tilting its head curiously before reaching out and eating the very ant. 

It flew away, Arryn’s index finger’s knuckle bleeding at a small wound where the creature’s sharp beak had pierced her skin. 

She hit her head against the brick wall as she scrunched lower into a ball, looking up the grey dreary sky, tears flowing from her eyes. 

“Alone again. Not even animals like me.” Arryn pitied. “At least the ant doesn’t have to suffer anymore.” 

_God you’re so dramatic. Will you stop wallowing in your sorrows? It’s not going to make anything better._

“I thought I told you to go away.” 

_It’s going to take more than that. I’m only preaching what needs to be said. You’re just not listening._

“Insulting me isn’t helping.” 

_Well you’re the one talking to yourself._

“Shut up.” 

_I’m the only company you have._

“Being around you will only make me mad like a psycho.” 

_Hun, you’ve already lost your marbles._

The street descended into silence. It looked to be around six in the afternoon. 

Three hours since Arryn had left Barbara at the gates. 

“ _Please don’t go._ ” 

Arryn’s breath hitched as her heart felt like it was being crushed by a massive hand. She closed her eyes, the emotional pain too great that it was causing physical aching. 

That statement. Those words. The immense hurt screaming at her from behind Barbara’s strong resolve. 

It wasn’t strong anymore. It was shattered. Arryn had made sure of it. 

As she silently whimpered, the world around her desolate, a loud yell broke her from her trance. 

“Please! I don’t want any trouble!” 

“Aww come ‘ere sweetiepie. Ain’t nuthin’ ta worry ‘bout.” 

Arryn knew that voice. It was Glenn, a disgusting filth bag from the Fake AH Crew. Glenn was a revolting 39 year old man with a black goatee, tattooed arms, and jacked teeth. 

Ray had always warned her to stay far from Glenn. He would always be up to no good trying to get far too close to young women. 

“Please!” 

The woman’s voice definitely sounded younger, maybe fourteen or fifteen. 

“Ehmm…why you here? A pretty girl like you don’t belong here. You got nice clothes too. Where ya’ from?” 

“Nowhere…it doesn’t matter. I’m going to go now. I-I’ll find someone who can help me.” The voice begged. 

“I can help ya. Mmm it’s gonna cost ya though.” 

She heard the woman yelp and Arryn felt her legs moving without her thought. She started to run to where the yelling was coming from. Her head moved back and forth, her eyes scanning the streets. 

“No! Please! D-don’t touch me!” the girl squealed. 

Arryn started to run down an alley, seeing the shadowy figures on the back wall. A larger, masculine figure was approaching a smaller, feminine one. 

“C’mere sweetie.” 

A smack sounded and Arryn’s eyes went wide as she saw Glenn’s head jerk back as the woman’s hand rose. 

“You bitch!” 

Arryn ran at her full speed as Glenn pinned the woman against the wall. 

When she turned the corner she felt her heart drop. 

It was Barbara. 

“Hey!” Arryn ran at Glenn, shoving him off her ex-friend with a strong enough force that his head hit the ground with a heavy thud. 

Oh he’d be pissed. They needed to run. 

Barbara was gaping at Arryn in shock but the girl didn’t have time to explain. She grabbed the blonde’s wrist and bolted. 

“Arryn?!” Barbara yelled at her in surprise as they ran down the street, Glenn’s heavy footsteps pounding behind him. 

“I’m sorry Barbara. I’m so sorry. I’m so so so so sorry. I promise I won’t ever talk to you again I just couldn’t let that that disgusting excuse for a human being run his grimy hands over your beautiful body. But I swear I-,” 

They were yanked to a stop as lips were pressed up against Arryn’s. 

They were soft and tasted like strawberries. They felt like home. Arryn leaned into the kiss. 

This was better than any of the other kisses they had shared before. 

Both girls were sobbing, their lips still pressed together as their bodies shook with pain and sorrow. 

The lack of air was making them feel lightheaded so Arryn and Barbara were forced to depart. 

Barbara rested her forehead against Arryn’s, her skin touching the silky bang. 

Her blonde hair framed her face beautifully like a mural dedicated to a beloved goddess. 

Tears still flowed down their cheeks, the salty streams leaving the tiniest of puddles by their feet. 

They must have lost Glenn because his footsteps had stopped bounding around them. 

“I’m so sor-,” Arryn was cut off. 

“If you say you’re sorry one more time I swear to God,” Barbara warned, raising a fist close to Arryn’s face. Arryn closed her eyes and turned her head, feeling a hearty punch to the face was a deserving punishment. 

But the balled hand became a delicate thumb stroking her cheek. 

“I don’t want your apologizes Arryn. I was never angry with you in the first place. The only one who is still upset with this whole ordeal is you, my dear. You suffer from too many inner demons. You think too less of yourself. You place the blame on yourself. You’ve been shown so much hatred in life.” 

Barbara gripped her ex-friend – no – _girl_ friend’s cheeks. 

“I don’t want you living another day with a heavy heart and moist eyes. Arryn, I’m trying to show you love. I am going to show you love. Just please, don’t push me away.” The blonde begged. 

“I promise. I swear I promise. I will never push you away or hurt you or yell at you ever again. The thought of being away from you is torture.” 

Barbara smiled and gave Arryn a peck on the lips while nuzzling the younger girl’s face. Her nose lifted the onyx bang and Arryn’s heart dropped as Barbara’s eyes widened. 

Arryn lifted a hand to push the hair back into its proper place but it was too late. The blonde snatched her girlfriend’s wrist and looked curiously at her not so bare forehead. 

“W-what happened?” Barbara ran the tip of her thumb against the edge of the long scar but stopped when Arryn flinched. 

“I’m not sure. It happened when I was young. All I remember is being hit and then…nothing. I guess I blacked out.” 

“How old were you when it happened?” Barbara asked, her deep blue pools filled with concern. 

“Maybe three or four.” 

Barbara gasped and wrapped her arms around Arryn’s upper body, resting her head on the girl’s right side shoulder. Her head bent in word, her nose and hair tickling Arryn’s nape. 

“I promise you won’t bear that sort of pain any longer. Your poor childhood is done. Over with. Same with mine.” 

Barbara pulled out of the embrace and the two leaned in to share a brief but love-filled kiss. 

“Arryn Zech, will you help me write the next chapter of my life. I need help.” Barbara asked, intertwining their hands. 

Arryn pinched Barbara’s index finger and whispered, “Any guidance and I’ll greatly offer.” 

Barbara soon sported a predatory smirk. 

“So can the teacher tutor me in some _special_ subjects? I’m flailing miserably.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “In private, of course.” 

Arryn blushed and flicked her girlfriend’s forehead. “It’s good to have you back, Barbara.” 

They both hummed contently as they wrapped their arms around each other, heads resting on the other’s shoulder. 

“So is that a no on the lesson or-?” 

“Well if you’re _failing_ I suppose I’d be considered a mediocre teacher if I didn’t give you any pointers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore this chapter was longer while I was writing it. Apparently not.   
> Sorry if it's short or if has errors. I was on a rushed schedule and wanted to get this posted.


End file.
